Starting Traditions
by PeterPan'sPixie
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy wants to start a tradition for the female population of Hogwarts, but what will happen when Hermione Granger starts her own tradion?
1. Chapter 1

** Starting Traditions**

** Draco Malfoy climbed onto the train for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry heading toward the compartment that he knew was his and his business associates. They had of course had this compartment since first year. This was his last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to create something that would be carried on in the same tradition as the sorting hat. Something special to the students of Hogwarts. Upon opening the door he saw that his business associate, Blaise Zabani was not alone.**

** "Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, leave us." Draco waited only until the door was shut to begin the discussion. "The arrangements have already begun; we only have to spread the word."**

** "It's a go then?"**

"**Yes. You do still want to do this, don't you?"**

"**Draco, need you ask?" Both teens laughed at this because no male teenager in his right mind would pass this opportunity up, and because out of the entire school they knew each other the best. After all when one is raised to mask their emotion it is easy to see others masking their emotion as well.**

** "Shall we tell Pansy that we heard the rumor from some girls outside the loo, and have her go around telling everyone else?" Blaise steepled his fingers as he thought the plan through. Of course the plan had flaws, but what plan did not?**

** "Too risky. Someone would be bound to follow the line back to us." Draco thought some more about how he could get girls to come. "How about an enchanted note of some kind. Something that muggleborns know about as well. Paper airplanes! It's genius really. We send girls from every house a couple of ****enchanted paper airplanes and they will the all their friends."**

** "Good idea, mate! I do like that better than being caught. "**

** "Does this conclude out business?" **

** "No. Should we have the girls fill out a questionnaire, so as to know what they are expecting? I don't really want to be surprised and have some girl want me to become someone like Weasel or Hufflepuff." Blaise could see the wheels turning in Draco's mind. When he wasn't hiding it, Draco was very expressive in his thoughts and feelings.**

** "Good point about Weasel and Hufflepuff. What if they want a girl? After the pilot run if we find the questionnaire to be unnecessary we will now longer use them." **

** "Brilliant. That now concludes the business portion of our ride. I can't wait to get laid by girls and be getting paid for it! Even if I am some other bloke, that'll be half the fun." Blaise did enjoy sex.**

** "And they can't get upset about being used because they're paying for the sex. Besides that we'll get to know who the girls actually want to have sex with." Draco grinned, a thing he normally only did around friends. He wanted to know who girls really fancied, but not to use it against them, just to know. Blaise sighed.**

** "Draco, what would I ever do without you?" Draco snorted.**

** "Unfortunately you'd survive. Shit, I have to go to the Head's compartment. Work on the questionnaires, or the recruiting and training, whichever one is more difficult." Draco stood, fixed his robes, his hair and made his way to the Head's compartment. **

** When he reached the Head's compartment he knocked and since no one answered just walked right in. The sight he found mildly surprised him. The girl of course was Hermoine Granger, who else could have been chosen to be Head Girl, but he was surprised to see her sleeping. He should have known that the cute girl would turn into a beautiful woman. Her hair was long, and flowed down her back in easy sleek curls. Flawless skin with natural coloring. A body that wasn't thin, and wasn't large, but pleasantly full, with curves in all the perfect places. And she was sleeping.**

** Draco tore his eyes off the sleeping girl and looked around the compartment. On the desk was a piece of paper that he could have sworn wasn't there when he walked in.**

**_ Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger,_**

**_ Congratulations on becoming Head Boy and Head Girl. Due to the fact that there was business to attend to at Hogwarts I left the instructions for your duties and directions to your common room in and envelope that will appear as soon as you both read this note. Mister Malfoy please wake Miss Granger, the poor dear fell asleep waiting for our arrival and has rested peacefully for some time now. We didn't have the heart to wake her. Congratulations again._**

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledoor**_

** Good old Dumbledoor. Draco looked again at the sleeping girl. Of course Dumbledoor would make him do something that no one else wanted to do. **

** Draco slowly walked to Hermoine's body and nudged her shoulder while saying her name softly. When she only shifted to a more comfortable position Draco said his greeting more loudly.**

** "Granger, get up." Again the girl only stirred but did not leave the land of dreams. "Granger! Hermoine Granger, wake up!" That did the trick. Hermoine opened her eyes and stretched.**

** "What do you want, Malfoy?" Instead of answering Draco handed her the note from Dumbledoor, and sure enough when she was finished reading the note two envelopes appeared one the desk. Draco was about to leave with his when Hermoine's voice stopped him.**

** "How did you know that woke me up?" Draco looked at Hermoine's eyes.**

** "I didn't. I only got lucky." Hermoine grinned in a way that said she found amusement in something secret. Draco had never seen anything on Hermoine's face except scowls, frowns, and sneers.**

** "Harry and Ron have known me for years, and Ginny knew my name woke me up years before they did, and you, Draco Malfoy, figured that out as quickly as Ginny. I find that amusing for some reason." Though he wouldn't admit it to ****anyone he too found it immensely amusing for reasons unknown to himself.**

** The two took turns reading their Head duties out loud. They would have to power to give or take points, hand out detentions, along with being permitted to be tardy or absent from a class with the excuse of having Head business. They would share a bathroom, and a common room, although they would only have one bedroom, with two beds. If they fought one of the beds would disappear leaving only one giant bed, if they continued to fight the room would get progressively smaller. It went to explain their patrolling duties.**

** "All that to promote house unity? It's a bit too far." Draco memorized the patrolling schedule and was glad to see that the Heads had the weekends off. He studied the map they were given and saw that the Head's Apartment was located in between the Slytherin and Griffindor common rooms.**

** "You don't know the half of it." Hermoine also memorized all this, but was distracted by thoughts of her pajamas, or lack there of. She's always worn lingerie to bed because no on would be around to see it, but now, she almost regretted the decision. Almost.**

** "I'm leaving."**

** "Thanks for the announcement." Hermoine said gathering her things to also leave.**

** "I didn't want you to miss me."**

** "Fat chance of that happening." Hermoine and Draco went their separate ways to their own compartments.**


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! You made writing worthwhile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sorry it's not on the first one but same deal.)

Chapter 2. Bad Boy Complex

Hermoine Granger sat down at the Griffindor table and waited along with everyone else for the Sorting Hat to begin.

"So how was the slimy git?" Ron had leaned half-way across the table to as Hermoine the question. Of course she could heard have heard three table away.

"Who? When?" Hermoine frained confusion hoping he would wait until the hat was finished.

"Who? When? Bloody Malfoy that's who! In the Head's compartment!" Ron never could contain his anger.

"Oh, he was his usual Slytherin self." Hermoine really wanted to hear the Sorting Hat's message. She wanted to know how much danger they were going to be in, and how much trouble would follow them. She didn't care the Riddle was gone; the bastard always had a knack for reappearing.

"Did he call you any names? Did he try anything with you?"

"What? No." Hermoine thought back to earlier on the train. He hasn't called her any names, and hadn't done anything to provoke her. "No he didn't call me any names, or provoke me in any way. He's up to something." Hermoine again thought back through the conversation to see if he had dropped any hints as to what he was planning. Oh course he didn't, the Slytherin in him wouldn't let him.

"How can you tell?" Harry knew her better than Ron did and knew what questions to ask.

"What's he planning?"

"Ronald, if I knew I would have told you already. I know he's up to something because of the way he was acting."

"Makes sense." Ginny said handing Hermoine a piece of parchment with a not written on it.

_ Attention all Girls:_

_ Every Friday night go to the Room of Requirement with a strand of hair from the person you desire, and some money, and enjoy the surprise._

Ginny was watching Hermoine for her reaction, and she didn't have to wait long.

"This is it!" Hermoine looked at Ron and Harry to make sure they weren't paying attention. Honestly, how much could two people talk about Quidditch? "This is what Malfoy was planning-is planning! He's behind this somehow."

"Mya, why would Draco Malfoy, Slytherine Sex God, do something like this? He can get laid by whoever he wants! Whenever he wants!" Hermoine processes the information and quickly found the answer in the advertisement itself.

"Because now he's going to get paid to have sex."

"Okay, but why would he want to be someone else?"

"Because it gives him a chance to have sex with any girl, and to know who girls really desire." Ginny grinned enjoying the debate they had going.

"Why would he subject himself to half bloods and muggleborns? No offense, but this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"I never said he was working alone. I just said that he was behind this."

"Why would he use enchanted paper airplanes? They're so muggle. Again, no offense. He could have just used an owl."

"None taken. Good point."

"Thank you."

"He wants to divert attention to someone else. Ginny, I just know he's behind this." Hermoine looked into her pumpkin juice as she swirled the contents around.

"I believe you, Mya; I was throwing up roadblocks for you to prove it in every way." Hermoine smiled.

"So, whose hair are you going to use?" It was Hermione's turn to watch for a reaction.

"What makes you think that I thought about going?" Hermoine raised her eyebrow.

"Gin, I know you better than that." Ginny sighed.

"Blaise Zabani. He's probably behind this too, but he's just so sexy and smart, but evil at the same time." Ginny looked as if she just realized what she said and to whom. "Oh my Merlin, Hermoine don't be mad! Please don't be mad?" Hermoine just laughed.

"How can I get mad when I feel the same way?" Hermoine glance at the Slytherin table briefly before turning back to Ginny. "It's the Bad Boy Complex." Ginny smiled knowingly.

"That boy was made for sex."

"So was yours!" Both girls laughed and began talking of their summer.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table next to Blaise and watched the girls' reactions around the room. Everything was going to plan. The Sorting Hat began its song and Draco's attention flickered to the Griffindor table. He only meant to glance but they were so entertaining.

"Blaise." Draco inclined his head. As they watched, Weasel and Potter would ask Head Girl a question, she would turn to reply, and then as soon as her attention was focused on the Sorting Hat, one of them would ask another question. Finally the song was over but the fun just began.

"Wonder what they're discussing." Draco wondered too, whatever it was though, it had Head Girl riled up.

"She looks annoyed. What do Weasel and Boy Wonder think they're doing taking over my job of annoying, frustration, and otherwise torturing Head Girls?" Blaise grinned at Draco's question.

"I dunno what could be going on inside the Weasel's mind. Hey, that was very Slytherin. Maybe she could sorted into the wrong house." Draco had seen the passage of the note from Weaslette to Head Girl. He had to admit that it was good.

"You wish."

"So do you." Draco raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"Uh-oh." Draco had not planned on this.

"She wouldn't."

"She would."

"She couldn't."

"She could."

"She won't."

"She won't." Draco agreed. The boys exchanged look. For a second both thought she was going to tell Dumbledoor. Draco looked at her again and barely contained a curse.

"She knows. I don't know how but she knows." Blaise looked from Hermoine to Draco and back again.

"You're mad. How could she possible know?"

"I don't know. She does though."

"You need to calm down. There's no way she knows. No way." Draco prayed Blaise was right but he was wrong, and deep down, he knew she knew.

"They look good when they smile and laugh." Draco just looked at Blaise. "In a healthy sort of way!"

"Sure."

"Dude, c'mon! You know!" Draco sobered and looked at the pair again.

"Yeah, I know." At that moment Hermione's gaze flickered directly at Draco, and his mouth dried up, and his heart stopped/ Weaslette had sent Blaise a similar look and he waited for Blaise to speak first. There was a reason he was in Slytherin and it wasn't for bravery.

"They know. I don't know how they know, but they know." Draco let out the breath he's been unaware he was holding. He looked at the pair again.

"They won't tell anyone."

"I hope to Merlin not." Dinner was over and everyone made their way to their dorms.

Draco entered his and immediately went to the bedroom he shared with Head Girl. He'd only begun to unpack when she entered.

Hermoine looked Draco up and down before unpacking her belongings. Hermoine waited for a few minutes before she decided she'd wait to tell Head Boy she knew.

Draco waited for Hermoine to say what he thought was inevitable, but it never came. Was she not going to say anything? Was she going to unknowingly torture him? No, she'd do it on purpose.

He heard water from the bathroom and decided he'd go in as well. He was surprised to see Hermoine clad in a little turquoise top that stopped above her naval and matching cotton sleep pants. He looked down at his own boxers and grinned on the inside. Maybe he should pick a fight just because.

"Like what you see Granger?" Draco smirked as he got his toothbrush ready.

"Just as much as you do." Hermoine leaned over to rinse her mouth out. She hadn't realized that when she did this others could see ample amount of cleavage. Draco did though, and I pained him to look away.

Hermoine reached across Draco's chest to get her face cleaner and brushed her breasts against his arm and chest. Why not pick a fight?

Did she want him to explode? Draco couldn't believe it, Hermoine Granger, Griffindor Princess, making him, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, fight arousal. It didn't matte how innocent. Again with the bending! Must you bend!

"Do all muggles wash their faces before going to bed, or are you trying to wash the muggle off your face? Hermoine just stood there a second before answering.

"Are all bastards as charming, or are you special because you're a Death Eater?" Draco had to control his anger or he would have slapped her.

"Are all bitches as stupid, or are you just being a mudblood cunt?" Hermoine could have throttled him.

"You lazy, good for nothing-""That would be the same thing, ignoramus, wouldn't want you repeating yourself would we?"

"Fine, you lazy, insufferable, git! Calling me ignorant? Calling me ignorant! You don't know anything!"

"You filthy, know-it-all bitch! If you knew anything about anything important you would know how dumb you really were!"

"You don't know anything about anything! You think you're special because you're a Death Eater and your daddy has money, but you're not! You're lower than scum!" Hermione's entire body was trembling and shaking. She'd never been around him this angry and this alone.

"I'd watch who you walled a Death Eater, and who you called lower than scum." Draco's voice was so low it sent shivers down her body.

"What are you going to do about it?" Draco had never wanted to kill someone while having sex with them until now.

"You won't like the answer." Hermoine had never been this scared while being aroused in her life.

"Then don't make the threat." Hermoine brushed past Draco and walked into the room to fin one giant bed.

"Fuck!" That's what I'd like do, Draco thought while walking into the room.

"Fuck!" Maybe later Head Boy, Hermoine looked around for a couch even though she knew she wouldn't find one.

"Malfoy, since we've already fought and lost our own beds, could we not fight, at least for a little while." Hermoine meant this as an apology and that's how Draco took it, offering his own form of apology.

"Fine. Never have I ever gone to bed with a girl I wasn't going to bed." He didn't' expect a reply but Head Girl was full of surprises.

"Never have I ever gone to bed with a boy I didn't know." Hermoine climbed into bed on the right side where all of her things currently were. She hadn't meant to say that exact thing, it had just slipped out.

"Never have I ever played without drinking." Hermoine grinned knowing that the game was funnier with alcohol.

"Never have I ever played with a wizard." Hermoine meant a double innuendo and didn't think Draco would understand it. Draco smiled. He'd thought Weasel or even Potter, but only muggles. Hmm.

"Never have I ever not done an assignment." Hermoine was surprised but didn't comment.

"Okay, last one or I'm never going to wake up in the morning." Draco nodded his consent. "Never have I ever felt as safe or as alive as I do at Hogwarts." Hermoine turned off her light and got comfortable. Rolling onto her stomach, she put her arms up and hugged the pillow, while extending her bent leg. She was asleep in moments.

Draco looked over at Hermoine and frowned. What is she doing? Cuddling with the Invisible Man? He'd never seen a girl sleep like that. Then again he'd never slept with a girl, one of them always left after they did the deed.

Draco closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. After half an hour of restlessness and repositions he finally to the Invisible Man's position and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

When I started to write this fanfic, I promised myself I wouldn't be like all the other authors that demand to have a certain amount of reviews before continuing, and I'm still not going to be that person. What I want though is feedback. I only have nine reviews when almost 500 people have read the story. I just want more reviews. If you love it review, if you hate it review, flames are always welcome! I want to know what the audience thinks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the events that occur in my story.

Chapter 3. Interviews

Draco went to the Great Hall early for breakfast. He saw Blaise already there and grabbed an empty seat before filling his plate with food.

"Uh, Carver, leave." The boy Blaise had been talking to looked between the two before getting up and leaving.

"This is business. I was thinking about it, and we need men from every house. Men that know most of the girls in their house. It's not just that I don't want to be someone from Hufflepuff, but we don't know everyone." Blaise nodded seeing the logic behind it.

"So how do we even spread the word that we need people?"

"Not the same way we sent the girls their notes. Too obvious. Too much of a pattern. We could send them by owl."

"That sounds good. What information do we want? I think we definitely want to know their sexual history. If they are sexually active, how long they've been sexually active, with how many girls, that sort of thing. We should definitely know how many girls they know, not just from their house but others as well." Draco nodded.

"Those are both good. We need to know if they can act. We need to know if they can name five facts about every house, or five facts about girls from a different house, or both."

"Their age. That goes along with sexual history." Draco looked around the Great Hall and saw couples everywhere he looked.

"We need to know if they are in a relationship. I'm not going to be a reason for them to break up." Blaise murmured his agreement. That would be disastrous.

"During lunch we'll send those out and tell them to reply as soon as possible." Draco gathered his things and walked with Blaise to their first class.

"We should have them send their replies to the Room of Requirement, that way they still don't know who we are, and there will be no prejudices."

"Business adjourned?"

"Business adjourned."

For the rest of the day the classes rushed by. Draco didn't remember the classes ever going by so quickly. At lunch he went immediately to the owlery and began making the notes.

_Attention Boys:_

_If you would like to be part of a new tradition at Hogwarts, then send a reply to the Room of Requirements with: 1. your name _

_2. Your age _

_3. Your relationship history_

_4. How many girls you know in your house _

_5. Five facts about other house or five facts about the girls in other houses_

_6. Your sexual history_

_Thank you for your time_

Shortly after he was in the swing of things, Blaise joined him with some food and they began making head way.

"Did you notice Malfoy's and Zabani's absence?" Ginny asked while sitting down.

"Oh yeah. They're up to something. I just know don't know what." The girls began discussing all the ludicrous ideas that popped into their head. The arrival of owls broke their conversation.

"What the-"Hermione nudged Ginny and nodded toward the Slytherin table. Ginny and Hermione grinned at each other.

"So, Harry, what is that?" Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione before quickly putting the note away.

"Nothing important." The girls exchanged glances.

"Whatever. We have to go." Both girls burst into giggles on the way out of the Great Hall.

Draco was setting up in the Head's common room for the interviewing that he and Blaise would be overseeing. Hermione was in the Griffindor Commons hanging out with friends, or around the grounds somewhere with friends. Either way she he wasn't expecting Head Girl back for a couple of hours.

"Hey, Draco, there are about a tome more than I thought were going to apply. Here." Blaise handed Draco the stack and began working on something else for the operation.

"He's out. He's too tough with his women in the heat of the moment." Blaise checked the name and information.

"I thought that was a rumor." Blaise threw the piece of parchment in the fire and looked at the application in Draco's hand. "He's out. He has trouble getting up and staying up." Draco grimaced and tossed the parchment into the welcoming flames of the fire.

"This guy thinks Slytherin uses bondage!" Draco disgustedly threw the parchment in the fire.

"That's something Ravenclaws do." Blaise finished the task he's started and took half the stack.

"Do you want Potter?" Draco held out his hand for the application.

"Sexually active since fifteen. Had three partners. One serious." Draco studied the other facts on the parchment. "Yeah. Actually, I think he'd be good." Blaise nodded.

"Weasel applied. I say no."

"Valid reason?"

"Couldn't act Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Not too much sexual experience, no relationships, and he's a blundering idiot in the sack." Draco couldn't contain his laughter at Blaise's evaluation of Weasle.

"I agreed with you Blaise. I just needed a valid reason." The boys worked in silence, only commenting occasionally about people they were on the fence about.

"Okay, final count is: seven Ravenclaw, fife Hufflepuff, eight Griffindor, and eight Slytherin. Let's start with Hufflefpuff. Remember, Blaise, we need at least on from every house."

"Gotcha." Blaise sent a quick note to the Hufflepuff common room using a school owl.

Within moment Jeremy Lancaster was standing front of Blaise and Draco.

"I didn't expect you two."

"Oh, why is that?" Draco was intrigued, not offended, but the boy not knowing Draco, was intimidated.

"Just, that, well, you don't like muggleborns, or Hufflepuff." Blaise and Draco exchanged looks.

"Once you begin to work with us, we may change your opinion. Now, it says here that you've had no relationships, but highly sexually active. That's good. What we want you to do is to sleep with girls. Of course, you'll be someone else." Draco saw the boys' confusion and handed him an extra note that had been sent to the girls.

"We want you to be part of that." Blaise gave him a measuring look and decided they needed nothing more. The boy had enough guts, was pliable, and good looking enough that if the potion wore off the girls wouldn't be upset.

"This would be awesome. Do I need to do anything else?"

"No." Draco held out his hand.

"Welcome to Friday Night Special." Blaise shook his hand after Draco and Jeremy left the common room.

The rest of Hufflepuff was found wanting.

"Onto Ravenclaw." Ravenclaw had barely anyone worthwhile. If the boy had the perfect look, he had the wrong personality for the job, if he had the right personality, he had the wrong look.

"Robert Wane. What brings you here?" Draco looked in the eyes and saw no fear. Good.

"You called me."

"Well, on your application, it says that you know for a fact that Hermione Granger wears nothing but lingerie to bed. How did you come by this bit of information?" Wane actually looked uncomfortable, and Draco's head snapped up at Blaise's question.

"It was during sixth year, and during a game, I think it slipped out, but some of us never forgot it."

"It says you have a girlfriend. How serious? Could you break up with her if you had to?" Draco wanted to find this boys weakness.

"She's a muggle. She'd never know about this if that's what you're asking. I'd never tell her because that would man revealing our magical world."

"What can you tell us about your sexual history?"

"That I'm good. No girl has ever faked an orgasm, and I can be anyone you need me to be."

"I've been faked on." Draco didn't mind sharing. He really didn't want to have sex with the girl and it showed. "Blaise, has a girl ever faked an orgasm on you?"

"Yeah. Once or twice. It's knowing when they're faking that's the trick." Both boys looked at Wane expectantly.

"I don't know if anyone's faked on me."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes." Blaise and Draco looked at each other before shaking hands with Robert Wane.

"Welcome to Friday Night Special." Wane left looking like a new man.

"Once or twice?" Draco had a grin on his face.

"More like five. You?"

"Same. Now for the Griffindors."

The boys interviewed the Griffindors not saying yes, and not saying no.

"So, Harry Potter, are you surprised?" Hermione was right, Harry thought looking at Blaise and Draco. He'd never tell her that though, she already knew.

"Is this a joke?" Blaise and Draco could have laughed.

"No, every Friday we intend to have sex-"

"No, is interviewing me a joke?"

"No. It says 'one serious relationship' but now single, who was the lucky girl and why did you split?" Harry narrowed his eyes but sighed and answered the question.

"Ginny. We broke up because we saw that it wasn't working. It was like we were going out with Ron because he would never let us alone."

"Sorry for your loss." Blaise and Draco were genuinely sorry.

"Can you tell us anything about the other houses?" Harry thought of what he should say. He knew it was a test and decided to say five things that weren't already on his list.

"Malfoy, you amuse yourself tormenting Hermione, but she amuses herself fighting and annoying you. Ravenclaw girls are into bondage, and Ron should have been sorted into Hufflepuff with the way he blunders in the bedroom." Blaise almost laughed and both Draco and Blaise settled on a grin.

"Good. Now tell me, does Head Girl always wear lingerie to bed?" Harry grinned.

"You live with her. You're going to have to find out for yourself, Malfoy; I've never seen what Hermione wears to bed." Blaise and Draco shook Harry's hand.

"Welcome to Friday Night Special." Harry left and the boys decided to take the Slytherin approach to the Slytherins and chose Daniel Mathers.

"Business concluded." No sooner were the words out of his mouth the door opened and Head Girl and friend walked in. The boys casually picked up their papers and looked like they had all the time in the world.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hermione hoped so. She'd been watching, alone with Ginny, and had seen all those guys from different houses entering and leaving the hallway. Of course that's all the girls could see with binoculars under a tree; the hallway.

"No. We were just relaxing."

"Oh. Okay." Hermione started walking up the staircase before stopping. "How rude of me. Zabani, have you met Ginny? Blaise didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"I've seen her around." Draco raised his eyebrow at Blaise.

"No matter. We're going to the bedroom. Stay out." Hermione and Ginny went into the bedroom and shut the door with a snap.

"That was close. Imagine if they had walked in when Potter was in here."

"And what are they playing at?" Draco didn't have to ask what Blaise was talking about.

"I know. Introducing your friend to your worst enemies' friend is so uncivilized." Draco said sarcastically walking out of the portrait.

"It is!"

"I knew they were in on it together." Ginny took Hermione's side of the bed.

"They were working on something today, just before we came in. And what was with those papers?"

"Weird how Harry was walking down the hallway as we came up. Where's the other bed?" Ginny had been looking around the room and just noticed this was the only bed.

"This is it." Hermione thought about Ginny's comment on Harry. "Harry is working with them."

"Makes sense. He's sexually active, knows girls from our house, and different houses. Besides, he's almost Slytherin sometimes." Hermione knew she was talking about his ability to be so sly and cunning.

"They were interviewing people today." Hermione thought about how they could figure out what the boys were doing, almost as they were doing it. "Is it just me, or are they being painfully obvious?"

"Painfully obvious."

The girls soon found themselves submerged in conversation, and decided not leave the Head's dorm, but order something up, so they could keep talking. They knew Harry wasn't going to slip them any hints. He was now working with Malfoy and Zabani, no way was he going to jeopardize that. Some male bonding thing. They didn't have to worry about Harry telling the other workers anything either because he was completely loyal to them.

Ginny finally went back to the Griffindor common room when Ron sent her an owl asking if he had to come to the Head's dorm and fetch her himself.

Hermione was so absorbed in the book she didn't hear Draco come in, or get ready for bed, so she nearly jumped five feet in the air when he spoke.

"Do you know anything about this thing the girls are calling Friday Night Special?" So they're calling it 'Friday Night Special'?

"No, I can't say that I do. Why?"

"Some Slytherin girls were talking about it, and when they found I was listening, they stopped talking." Of course there were no girls, he was fishing for information but since she wasn't at dinner tonight Draco thought he could use that to his advantage.

"I can't say that I know anything about it. I'll ask around, see what I can find out, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Friday's." Oh, she was only guessing was she? He'd see about that. Two could play this game.

"I wouldn't want you going out of your way or anything."

"It's no trouble. After all, Heads are supposed to know everything going on right?" Oh, she was good. She was very good. And how very Slytherin of her, that was okay though, he knew that she knew.

"Yeah. Night, Granger."

"Night, Malfoy." The two turned off their lights, and before going to sleep Draco decided his pillow smelled different. A good different. Both had dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I probably should, and from now on since I'm going back to school I won't be updating as much. I will update as much as humanly possible though. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4. They Know We Know

Hermione went down to breakfast early and sat with Ginny. She didn't say anything for a while because there weren't that many people in the Great Hall and she didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation. As more people filled the Great Hall she spoke quietly to Ginny.

"The boys know." Ginny stopped eating and looked at Hermione.

"Wait, they know we know?" Hermione nodded trying to look calm, but honestly, she knew they couldn't be caught.

"Jerks. Are you sure?" Ginny began eating slowly, trying to look casual, but she didn't think it was working.

"Last night Draco questioned me abut Friday Night Special." At least they knew the name now.

"How very Slytherin of him." Hermione smiled, yes, Draco Malfoy was the definition of Slytherin.

"I told him I couldn't say that I knew anything, but I'll ask around to see what other people knew."

"Nice."

"Thank you." The girls got quiet when Harry and Ron sat down. The latter of which looked very upset about something, and Hermione and Ginny were slightly worried. When Ron was upset, everyone paid for it. No one said anything, all were waiting for the moment they knew was coming.

"Why? That's all I bloody want to know!" Ron exploded hitting the table with his fist. Several all around the Great Hall looked at Ron; some saying he finally went mental, others wondering who angered him now.

"Mate, I don't know. Ask yourself." This seemed to have a calming affect on Ron, who was breathing deeply and noticeable relaxed.

"Sorry, mate. I'm sorry." This outburst could occurred on a deserted island with no regard for anyone else. So Harry was involved but not Ron? Interesting, and so very cunning.

"Well boys, Hermione and I must be off. Girl talk, you know." Ginny got up and pulled Hermione with her, quickly exiting the Great Hall, and traveling rapidly down a hallway.

"What, Gin?" Hermione couldn't fathom what had Ginny moving so quickly.

"I got a hunch." Ginny began walking up a staircase and then moved down a winding hallway.

"Mind sharing?" Ginny laughed. "Gin, we have to go to class in twenty minutes."

"I know, but I'm wondering what's in the Room of Requirements right now." Hermione quickened her pace.

The girls made it to the Room of Requirement and both thought of the Friday Night Special. The door opened and showed something the girls weren't expecting. It looked like a waiting room. The walls were white, with large dark colored furniture, and the lights turned low, at a romantic level. There was a podium that held papers, and had a return slot. Hermione and Ginny walked to one of the many doors lining the walls and opened it, expecting to find anything but the void space it held. Hermione continued to walk around the room and ended at the podium.

"You have to fill out a questionnaire, then whatever the girl's desires will appear." Ginny grabbed a sheet and then glanced at her watch.

"Mya, we gotta fly to class!" Hermione looked at her watch, and practically flew to the door.

"Head's common, after the last class!" Ginny nodded and race down another hallway. Hermione ran all the way down to the dungeons, never stopping, not even when she thought she was going to make it. When she could see the door, she slowed but kept a brisk pace. Hermione walked through the doors a second before Snape.

"Is there a reason that you are late, Head Girl?" Snape went to his desk and began rummaging for something.

"Head business." Hermione didn't even wait a beat. It was a ready excuse, and one that was fathomable.

"I wasn't aware there were any duties that you had to attend to this morning." She wasn't aware he knew when ever her and Head Boy had duties.

"Research." Snape didn't' push the subject since he wasn't entirely sure she was lying.

"Everyone will be making a Paradise Potion. It will allow you and your partner to see your future, your exact future, and it allows you to change some choices or creates choices so you can chose your 'paradise'. Of course, you should always be careful because what you think is paradise, may be torture. Now, does anyone know how long the Paradise Potion takes to brew?" Snape looked around the room, and there was Hermione with her hand raised, but not with the same vigor she used to use. Snape ignored her as usual and continued speaking. "It will take six months, which is why we start now, so you can allow for changes. Begin." Snape tapped the board and went to his desk.

"Herms, where were you?" Ron didn't even make an effort to do the work, but watched while Hermione got everything. How she hated that nickname.

"Ron, work on the potion."

"Hermione-"

"Weasley, you reminded me of something I forgot. 10 points from Griffindor. From now until the end of the school year, you will have new potion partners. Pick someone from another house, or I will chose for you. Oh, Head Boy and Head Girl, you work together, as is the custom at Hogwarts. Now begin. No outside chatter!" Everyone picked someone from the opposite class and began working quietly and impatiently together. The tension was thick everywhere.

Hermione and Draco began working silently and compatibly together. They never crowded on another, and almost anticipated the others next move. It looked well choreographed and showed how well they had mastered potions.

When they bell rang they were the only ones in the classroom that were surprised. They cleaned their area, put away all their ingredients and left as quietly as they had worked together, moving onto their next class. Snape had watched everyone from behind his desk and wrote his observations of the pairing, and the workmanship. Dumbledore would be pleased with the current events.

For Hermione her classes went by horribly slow. Even lunch took and eon of her time. So when the last bell of the day rang Hermione was the first one out the door and rushed to get to the Head's dorm. She found Ginny waiting for her on the couch.

"They thought of everything." Hermione pulled out her copy of the questionnaire. Your name, the name of the desired person, what setting you wanted, how you wanted the sex- it even went as far as to put choices that you could check off.

"They want to be thorough so the girl has a magical night living out her fantasies." Hermione had never thought that Draco could be so full of compassion, but obviously he had some stored away somewhere in his deeply covered heart.

"What's with the waiting room though? Do they really expect the girls to sit there and wait for 'their man' to get finished with another woman?"

"Way too many catfights." Hermione smiled at the thought of the boys trying to break up the girls fighting. No, the boys wouldn't want the girls fighting, because they could always turn. That's not what they wanted.

"Dinner's about to start." Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by Ginny, and the two make their way out of the room and nearly collided with Blaise and Draco in the hallway.

"Watch it, Granger!" Draco all but snarled at the look of surprise ob her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Suddenly dense? Watch. It." Hermione wasn't sure why Head Boy was angry, but he had no call taking it out on her.

"You almost ran into us!" Ginny wasn't about to let Hermione get talked to like that. They didn't have to stand there and take that crap, and she wasn't going to.

"Weaslette, now would not be a good time to speak, or are you as dense as Granger?" Ginny's face turned red with anger.

"Listen, you prick, I don't know what got jammed up your ass, but you need to get over it." Blaise was about to say something when Draco addressed Hermione.

"Granger, why do you have to be suck a mudblood?" Draco growled so fiercely that she was more taken aback by his tome than by his words, but when the shock vanished, the pain set in. Ginny's gasp was the only thing that could be heard for a moment. Hermione couldn't speak, his words had cut deeper than they had before, the insult more fierce this time.

"Why do you have to be such a Malfoy?" The words were whispered but she was on the verge of tears, so the insult stung more than a slap.

"If you only knew-"

"Blaise, now's not the time." Draco disappeared through the portrait. Blaise just couldn't let them think that they knew everything.

"You had no call to say that." Hermione was currently having trouble finding her voice so Ginny spoke for her.

"Run along to your master, bitch." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and steered her away from the dorm and to the nearest bathroom.

"Weaslette just called me a bitch." Blaise was furious and in shock as he entered the Head's dorm, and this was never a good combination for Slytherins.

"We can't tell them why we're mad without telling them we're behind everything. It doesn't matter that they already know. It's the principle! And that's all the more frustrating!" Draco ran his hands through his hair and sat down in a chair.

"The both have tempers that match our own. In the case of Girl Weasel, I'd say hers surpasses my own. I'd heard about her temper, and she lives up to it." Blaise shook his head. He was supposed to be concentration on being angry, not how good she looked mad. He was supposed to be pissed about them snooping around the Room of Requirements, not thinking of what she was doing right now.

"I crossed a line, Blaise. A line I'd promised myself I wouldn't cross. She got me so angry, and I couldn't yell at her legitimately, so I said the one thing to get her more upset than anything else I could have said. And she throws the fact that I'm a Malfoy in my face. I don't even believe that rubbish. I didn't even mean to say it." Draco remembered the emotions that had played on her face. The shock, the indignation, the pain, and how deeply wounded her eyes looked.

"She'll bounce back. She always does." Draco shook his head thinking of her eyes.

"Not this time. It was different somehow. It was worse this time." Blaise knew Draco was right but didn't know what to do or say to comfort him.

"Ask Potter."

"What?" Blaise hadn't meant to say it out loud. It was just a thought that popped into his head.

"Ask Potter what to do. Explain the situation, tell him whatever you fell necessary, and ask for his help." Draco thought it over and walked across the room to the desk and wrote a short note before tying it to a school owl with instructions not to some buck without a reply.

The girls still hadn't told them what was wrong. Harry knew something was wrong, he could tell by the way they walked, the ways they sat, they way they spoke. The girls had walls of protection around them. It was a sign of being hurt, but he didn't know how to break down the wall. Usually they told him what was wrong, it was what he was there for, to protect and serve and honor them, but this time they cut him out. That told him it was something to do with a boy, but both of them. Harry shook his head as Ron tried yet again to get around and through the wall. He was only making it worse.

An owl can barreling through the air and landed on Harry's shoulder. When the owl didn't fly off once he untied the letter, Harry understood he was supposed to reply.

_Potter-_

_Normally I don't ask for help, but I need it now. I crossed a line, one I promised myself I wouldn't cross, and am now at a loss of what to do._

_-Malfoy_

Harry instantly understood. He pulled a quill out of his pocket and wrote a quick concise note on the back of the parchment and sent the owl on it's way with a small treat.

"What was that?" Ron had food swirling around in his mouth and Harry looked at his girls.

"Business."

Draco practically snatched the note the moment the owl reappeared.

_Malfoy-_

_Apologize. Tell Zabani he should too._

_-Potter_

Draco handed the not to Blaise and thought of ways he could apologize. He had never done so before, but how hard could it be to say you were sorry for being incredibly stupid. Incredibly hard considering he didn't even know where to begin.

"Best be off then." Draco nodded absently as Blaise left the common room. It wasn't like he could just blurt out the apology, he had to make it mean something. He continued to think until he thought his head would explode.

Blaise walked the halls hoping he wasn't too late, and hoping she wasn't surrounded by the body guards that were always so near.

Harry saw Blaise and steered Ron slightly away, and down another hallway never breaking conversation, and silently wished Blaise luck.

"I pulled that wand out of my ass." Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realize that she was alone, until Blaise spoke and brought her out of her ravine.

"Good, but you're still a jerk." Blaise grinned and Ginny melted on the inside. No wonder he doesn't do anything but smirk and sneer, anything else and girls would throw themselves at him. Worse than they already do.

"You're not peaches all the time either." Ginny knew what he was talking about and nearly blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"I believe that was my line. You should be in bed, sixth year, before you get caught walking the halls at night, alone. You never know who might come upon you." Ginny smiled and wondered if he was talking about himself, at least on some level.

"Night." Ginny made her way to the Griffindor common room. Blaise waited until she was out of sight before replying.

"Good night, Ginny."

Hermione walked in expecting a fight and was pleasantly surprised to find the commons dark except the fire, and quiet except the breathing of Head Boy on the couch. Hermione made her way up the stairs and quietly shut the door to get ready for bed but stopped when she saw the note.

_Head Girl-_

_I decided to prolong the fight, and sleep on the couch. Night._

_-Head Boy_

Hermione smiled and walked down to the commons wearing her small purple lingerie outfit that was a snug as a second skin. She watched Draco sleep for a minute before bending to kiss his forehead and spoke quietly to she didn't wake him.

"I'm sorry too, Draco. Ginny and I were only looking, but we shouldn't've been. Good night." Hermione kissed him again and quietly made her way up the stairs, leaving the door open. Draco opened his eyes the second she was at the top of the stairs. He'd been awake since she walked in the portrait.

"Good night, Hermione." That night, Draco's dreams were plagued with Hermione wearing that little number during classes.

AN: chapter 5 will be longer than any other chapter, and hopefully up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to say thank you to the thousand someodd people that have read my story! And to the 32 who have reviewed! It means a lot to me. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I'm back in school now so one or two updates a week is all I'm going to have time for. I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy everything, and if you don't, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but one night with Tom Felton is all I'm asking!

Chapter 5. So this is how it's supposed to be.

Thursday class flew by quickly. The only class that anything interesting happened in was potions with the Paradise Potion. Of course Ron had been saddled with Pansy Parkinson because no other living male soul would take her, and Ron wasn't that quick on the uptake. On the second day of brewing, their potion blew up.

"Weasley, Parkinson, is there a reason your potion blew up?" Snape, of course, had known someone was going to have trouble. Every year almost everyone's potion blew up. It was a sign. Mostly ignored by students though.

"No, sir." Ron was sure he did everything right, but with Parkinson not helping he couldn't be sure.

"No? There's no reason that it just exploded? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, the ask Weasley, he just added some green goop." Trust Parkinson to blame her partner no matter whose fault it really was.

"Gnome rubbish, no doubt. Keep working. That's the beautiful thing about the Paradise Potion. You can blow it up, and keep going without restarting."

"I think this just became my favorite potion." Nevile mumbled going back to work with Susie Que, a cute little Ravenclaw girl.

"I'm sure, Longbottom. Get back to work!" The class was about to when the bell rang. Everyone filed out of the classroom and went to their next class.

The rest of the classes were boring and uneventful. The boys decided at lunch to meet in the Head's dorm to put the finishing touches on everything.

"Okay, business is beginning."

"The questionnaires seen to be perfect." Hermione and Ginny had edited them, adding how well acquainted they were with their desired person.

"Yeah. What about prices? I mean, this all can't be free."

"I agree, but Draco, what if the girls don't want to have sex?" Blaise thought about a little note Ginny left off to the side about girls not always wanting sex, but conversation.

"Should we leave it to the girls?" Draco really wasn't sure about the prices. What to charge for what?

"Well, I say what they pay for is what they get."

"Agreed. Pure luck about the polyjuice potion." Draco thought back to when Potter took the potion.

"Who knew that each hair you add is another hour? Good old Potter, always going above and beyond everyone else." Blaise grinned wishing he could relive that moment.

"Hey, he got to me for two hours."

"H did say that-"

"Thank you, Blaise. It was an over share then, and it's an over share now." Draco thought about Potter comparing their bodily organs and wished it hadn't been shared. It would seem that he and Harry had more in common than they thought. Now, he, Blaise, and Potter all had a bond. One Draco would rather stay a secret.

"Business concluded?" Blaise was still laughing about it and Draco could have hit him.

"Yes. Well, no. I'm not quite sure I want to partake in the nightly activities. Someone should run back stage and make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Agreed. And that person should have someone that helps them make sure everything runs smoothly." Draco eyed Blaise and smiled.

"Nominating yourself?"

"Naturally." Both understood the reasons and neither had to say them out loud. For once they wanted to be one women man.

Friday was a blur. Everyone was in a rush. Students were buzzing with excitement. Instructors were wondering if the students retained anything from the lessons. Points were taking here and there for not paying attention; not knowing the answer to the most obvious questions, and no student could care less.

"Albus, we cannot condone this sort of behavior." McGonagall and Snape were speaking with Dumbledore about Friday Night Special.

"The students need this chance to grow."

"Severus! They do not need to grow this way."

"Minerva, we cannot stop the students from doing this. We have to trust Head Boy and Head Girl, who are both in charge of the situation."

"Head Boy is behind it!" McGonagall was outraged and shocked. Nothing of the sort ever went on during her day.

"Naturally. Who else could run the operation?" Snape was more than pleased with Draco for implementing such an idea. He was even proud, somewhat, that Head Girl was allowing it.

"How can this be a good thing?" Minerva still wasn't convinced.

"The Paradise Potion, Minerva." Snape pointed to the parchment in front of Dumbledore, who raised an eyebrow at the pairings and results.

"Ron and Pansy's already exploded."

"Yes. Time will tell, though." So far, the Paradise Potion was always accurate, and it was always wise to follow the results.

"Can we say on the subject at hand?"

"Minerva, how do we stop them?" Minerva was about to respond but stopped realizing there was no way to stop them, only to delay to process.

"Let nature take it's course. Time will tell." Minerva wasn't please with the subject but they would have to wait for time to reveal what was going to happen. They were going to do what teenagers do, no matter what the adults thought, it was part of growing up.

"Besides, Hogwarts need some excitement. And I do believe I smell Inner house Relationships." Albus smiled when Snape grinned and Minerva frowned. The teachers left Dumbledore's office and he sat back in his chair. This definitely was a year to start traditions, and this was a way to start inner house communications, but he wondered if the students knew, fully, what they were doing. Or if they really cared. They only wanted to have fun, and start something for younger generations to carry on, but what they were doing could very well have an impact on everyone and everything with Hogwarts, and the wizarding world. They could change history. He wondered if they knew what they did. Then again, the best things were done in innocence.

"Okay, so you boys are going to work, while Blaise and I run back stage. Tell us when you're overworked, we'll slow you done. If you're under worked, we'll speed you up. We have people waiting to be put to work so just tell us." They all nodded and prepared for what was going to be a full night of pleasure. Draco released another breath of air and watched the waiting room.

It was six p.m. and they were opening their doors for the first time. The boys were in the back waiting to be told where to go and who they were going to be entertaining. They had managed, throughout the week to get several hairs from every boy in Hogwarts. They now had a full stock of hair, should situations arise, they would be ready.

"Draco and Blaise saw Lavender Brown and Paraviti Patil enter the waiting room. They went to the podium, filled out the questionnaire and submitted it along with the hair. Lavender wanted Potter, while Paraviti wanted Ron.

"Who wants them?" Draco looked at the guys hoping they weren't going to make them assign girls to them.

"I'll be myself." Draco nodded and enchanted her room before opening the door with the control panel.

"Door one, Potter." Harry handed the questionnaire back to Blaise and entered the room prepared completely when she threw herself into his arms and bite his neck. He could definably get used to this.

"Door two, Mathers. Go." Blaise had finished enchanting the room and was waiting for the boy to read the questionnaire. Mathers drank the potion and fumbled into the room with a small grin on his face.

"Pansy's on the floor." Pansy submitted the questionnaire and the hair. Draco grimaced but set up the room the way she wanted.

"Okay, who wants to be Draco Malfoy for an hour?" Robert Wane snatched the questionnaire to see what he was doing and downed the potion in thirty seconds.

"He was too enthusiastic about that." Draco frowned and Blaise laughed.

"Probably wanted to know what it was like to have your penis. After all you, Potter, and I all have-"

"Blaise!" Blaise laughed and Draco scowled. It really wasn't that funny.

Things went smoothly and there were no screw ups. A few close call, but nothing unsalvageable.

"Good thing we have this hair supply. Betty from Hufflepuff only brought one hair for two hours of fun."

"Over share, Lancaster!" Draco shuddered. There were some things he didn't want to know. And knowing that Lancaster just got his rocks off with some little nympho was certainly one of them.

"That's what the founders are for, Lancaster. To make sure everything goes as planned. Thinking of all the details so there are no surprises." Blaise muttered in between spells. "From now on I think we should give them a bed, some candlelight and be done with them. Girls have outlandish fantasies."

"You'll be a better man because of this experience, Blaise." Draco was grinning, thinking the same thing about girls.

"I don't want to be the better man. I get enough moans doing what I do now." Harry and Draco laughed until Harry noticed Hermione and Ginny enter the room.

"Guys, girls on the floor." All three watched as the girls submitted their already complete questionnaires.

"I told you." Draco hit Blaise in the back of the head and Harry laughed some more.

"They want to talk. Great. Blaise, room sixteen, I got room seventeen. Go."

"Don't make me do it."

"Afraid of a girl, Blaise?"

"Yes. And you ought to be afraid of your." Blaise disappeared into the room. Draco took his time going to room seventeen.

"Potter, you're in charge of the station." Harry nodded and began enchanting rooms for girls still coming in.

"I knew you were behind this Zabani." Ginny only waited a second before blurting that out. Blaise lifted an eyebrow and stared at her.

"I know. Is that what you came here to tell me?"

"No." Ginny launched herself at blasé, lips crashing against lips. For a minute, Blaise didn't react, but then his hands gripped her hips and brought her closer to. Her body was pressed against every inch of his and still it wasn't enough for him. He grabbed her butt and lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist and he carried her to the bed.

"Good. It would have really sucked if you only came here to talk." Ginny giggled and bite his lip lightly. Blaise groaned and kissed her again, enjoying the softness of her body beneath his.

"Listen, Malfoy, I know that you're probably not the real Malfoy, but I wanted to tell you that I've known you were behind this." Hermione was sitting on the bed and Draco itched to touch her, so he leaned against the back of the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He put an amused expression on his face so she couldn't see his desire.

"Why wouldn't it be the real me?"

"I know about the interviews you held in the Head's common." Draco wasn't shocked, he's already known that she knew about that.

"No doubt watching from under a tree somewhere on the grounds." It was only a guess but one that he knew Hermione was capable of.

"Naturally. What I haven't' figured out, is how some of the boys are staying 'in character' longer than an hour. I know it's polyjuice, but I don't know how it's being done." Draco smile and Hermione's heart almost stopped. Draco thought about his choices. I could keep the one thing she hadn't figured out a secret, or he could tell her. He decided that she knew everything else; she might as well know it all.

"The more hair you add, the longer you stay. I'm surprised Head Girl didn't know that." Draco watched the slight blush that crept up Hermione's face.

"So why go through such lengths just to get laid? Are you trying to find someone worthy of you?" Draco propelled himself off the door before he stopped and calmed down. She still didn't understand him, he had to remember this, and he had to be patient. Yeah, right.

"It's never been about getting laid, or finding someone good in bed. It's been about starting something that will be carried on. Something special. For everyone." Hermione nodded, she knew all about wanting something special to give to people. A year ago if someone told her that Draco Malfoy was going to start something special for all of Hogwarts, she would have told them that they were crazy, but now, something had changed, and she could believe it. She sat on the bed before continuing.

"Why have you been making everything so blatantly obvious?" Draco nearly growled, and Hermione nearly smile when he held it in. He was so cute when he was angry. His hair getting in the way of his dark silver eyes, the wrinkle over his nose, and the slight pout of his lips. If anyone asked though, Hermione would have adamantly denied that she hadn't thought any such thought.

"You're the only one to think it was so bloody obvious! You knew what we were doing, almost as we did it. How did you do that?" Hermione did smile this time, she couldn't help it.

"I don't know. Ginny and I just knew." Draco looked down at Hermione relaxing on the bed. She looked so cocky, and so sexy. Her hair had volume, with no frizz. He'd seen muggle 'mousse' and was fascinated. But it was more than her hair. She was beautiful, and had a great sense of humor, and was intelligent, and the way she was laying on the bed made him forget that she wasn't here for sex.

"How do I know you're the real Malfoy?" Hermione watched Draco coming closer to the bed. She wants to talk about secret operation to someone she doesn't think is the real person. Draco smirked. Yeah, Hermione be dumb, that's an oxymoron. No, she was just toying with him.

"How do you know I'm not the real Malfoy?" Draco watched Hermione watch him, and saw the consideration, excitement, and not traces of fear. Griffindor all the way.

"Do you always answer a question with another question?" Draco was amusing himself now.

"Do you?" Hermione smiled and leaned closer to Draco.

"Only when evading answering the question. That's alright though; I know you're the real Draco. I just wanted to know if you'd tell me." Draco muttered an oath and dropped his head on the pillow.

"How did you know?" How did she know him that well? Hermione giggled and moved closer so her body was touching his.

"An instinct. One more thing I need to know." Draco rolled his and looked down at Hermione.

"You know everything. What can you possible want to know? Hermione grinned wickedly and looked into Draco's eyes.

"What turns you on." Hermione shifted her body and kissed Draco fully, without holding back. Challenging him to resist, daring him to be unresponsive. No way could he resist. His hands gripped her hips and positioned her comfortably on top of him. Hermione nipped at Draco's bottom lip before traveling down his jaw line to his Adam's apple, which she kissed and playfully bit when he swallowed.

"Granger, I can't help but think you've done this before." Draco groaned when Hermione lifted his shirt off his head and continued her southward journey. He'd never actually let a girl do this before, and he was sorry he hadn't if this is what foreplay was.

"Hmm. Fancy that. I can't help but think you've done this before either." Draco groaned again when Hermione licked his naval and reached for his zipper and button. He was hard as a stone, and pitching a tent, but that didn't mean he didn't want to share the pleasure. He loved getting off, and achieving his own pleasure, but he loved giving girls pleasure just as much. He flipped Hermione onto her back and lifted the shirt over her head.

"I liked it on top." Hermione moved her head to the side to allow room for the kissing and biting and sucking that Draco seemed to be so skillful at.

"Believe me, I did too." Draco kissed down her neck to he breasts where he fondled, sucked, and bit countless moans out of Hermione. Hermione was in the clouds praying he didn't stop even if their lives depended on it.

"Granger, if I knew it was going to be like this, I would have started this tradition years ago." Hermione's giggle ended in a moan as Draco bit her nipple. Hermione's hands were buried in Draco's baby fine hair, urging him to continue. Like all good things though, it came to an end as Draco moved lower down her body. He'd undone her jeans part of the way when she dragged his head back to her for a heated kiss. During the kiss Hermione managed to once again get on top of Draco.

"Fuck Merlin! How did you do that?" Draco had never had a girl outmaneuver him in the bed before. He liked it, really liked it, but was also uneasy about it. Hermione undid Draco's pants and began to slowly remove them. He'd never wanted another girl so much in his life.

When Hermione grabbed his hard, swelled manhood, he had to stop her. For both their sakes. If he didn't, he was sure one or both of them would regret this lapse of judgment later.

"Hermione, no." Draco gently took his member away from Hermione, nearly dying when he could still feel her fingers on it.

"I don't understand." Hermione had been in utopia and had wanted to take Draco with her. Now she was on the ground again, very unsteady ground, that she wasn't sure she liked. She'd thought they-she had been doing well, and had never had a guy stop her.

"It's not you, it's me." Draco had used this line before, but never in this context. Hermione's blood froze. Had she really been that bad?

"I think we should slow down, Hermione. We're just moving too fast." Draco was putting his pants on and Hermione couldn't believe she'd been about to blow him moments before.

This was the best for both of them. They needed the space, they needed the time. Draco kept repeating this over in his head hoping that eventually he would believe it.

"What you're saying is that I'm not good enough." Hermione buttoned her jeans and tugged on her shirt. "You know, if you didn't want to have sex then you should have said so instead of trying to spare my feelings." Hermione was off the bed and to the door so quickly Draco almost didn't stop her.

"Granger, it's not like that. I-"

"Malfoy, maybe I knew what I knew because I care about you, because no matter what we have a bond. I thought- it doesn't matter what I thought. You don't care." Hermione turned and ran from the room as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"I care, Hermione. I care too much." Draco hadn't felt so empty since he found out his life was a joke. He'd learned a lot about Voldermort, had found that Voldermort was weak, and couldn't believe that anyone could fall for such hypocrisy. He'd found that his father had procreated him not out of love as normal parents did, no that wasn't for Lucius. He had been born to preserve a legacy and carry out the name, as the Malfoy's had done for generation. Malfoy's show no love. As a result of that his mother was an empty shell of the woman once vivacious and alive. The truth of everything had hit him like a brick wall, then as empty as a cavern. Last year he had come from the shadows and revealed to Dumbledore that he would serve as a spy because his father had made him receive the Dark Mark. He was the secret weapon that ultimately remained a secret. Lucius had gone crazy and had jumped off his broom from a thousand feet in the air. But, never had he felt so void of emotion.

Hermione got back to her dorm and cried. She couldn't stop. She told herself it was ridiculous because he didn't love and she didn't love him, but the pain was still there. It wouldn't' leave her alone. The tears kept falling want she wanted him so bad. She fell asleep wishing things could be different. Wishing things could be as she always planned them, wishing he was by her side.

She dreamt that he hadn't made her stop, and that they were together, but things were different. The room wasn't lit the same way, the bed was different, but the feelings were the same. She went with the dream, until everything went dark, and he left her, alone. She felt immediately lonely, without the warmth of his body. She didn't know where he went or when she was coming back, but she would wait for him. Something told her to wait and be patient.

Draco walked in the door wondering if Hermione was awake or asleep. By the sounds of things, she was asleep, or waiting to pounce on him while his defense was down. Hermione wouldn't' do that though, she'd hex while he was expecting the blow. He knew it wouldn't be some petty hex either, it would be something that would cripple him for life.

He saw her lying on the bed and turned away ready to sleep on the couch.

"Why?" Draco turned around. Hermione was yawning and looked as if she'd been crying.

"Why what?"

"Don't play. Why'd you stop me?" Hermione just wanted to know if she just wasn't good in bed or if it truly was him.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"No offense, you're not that big. I mean you're huge, but get real. Besides, it's my throat so what do you care?" Draco knew she was teasing, trying to lighten the mood, but he still didn't care for it.

"Hermione, I just didn't want you to regret it, okay?"

"When I'm the one who started it?" Draco groaned and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione had never seen him fidget, or at a lose for words, so this was really a special moment for her. One she would cherish and remember for the rest of her life.

"I care. Too much, in fact. I didn't want you to regret."

"I wouldn't have, Draco. I like you, too much. I thought I wasn't good enough."

"Hermione, I apologized for that! I'm sorry! I don't even-" Draco's voice was full of remorse and indignation, but Hermione had to clarify what she meant.

"I thought I wasn't good enough in bed." Draco just looked at her dumbfounded. "I mean, I've been with muggles and-"

"Hermione, I'd never been so turned on in my life." Hermione was dumbstruck. The she realized the power he had just given her and grinned.

Draco knew by the grin that he was in uncharted territory. He watched frozen as she walked toward him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a gut wrenching kiss. Her lips were like molten lave, and they did things he wasn't sure lips were allowed to do. She licked his lips and lightly bit his bottom lip before pulling away.

She moved down his neck, then began unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses down all of his exposed flesh. Draco bit back a moan. He'd never known it could be like that. Hermione unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, taking them off slowly and gazing at his manhood.

Hermione pushed Draco down on the bed and straddled him so she could kiss him again. She kissed, and sucked, and bit along his jaw and throat before leaned back. Draco began to whimper when he saw that Hermione was taking off her shirt. Hermione unleashed the most tantalizing breasts he'd ever seen, when she took off her bra. He leaned up, repositioning them to that he could kiss her chest and bring her as much pleasure as she'd been bringing him.

As Draco sucked and nibbled Hermione's breasts and nipples Hermione began grinding against him. She'd moan in his ear and he'd nearly lose it. He'd never lost this much control. He'd never lost any control normally, but nothing about this situation was normal. Hermione pushed Draco down again to take off his boxers, and trailed her hands down his body until she gripped his penis in her fingers. Draco threw his head back and moaned. Hermione took off her boy shorts and lowly lowered herself onto his penis. It was instant bliss.

Hermione began moving slow, deep thrust, driving Draco crazy. He gripped her ass and pulled her roughly to him before flipping them over, and driving hard into her body. Hermione moaned as she dug fingernails down his back, and he groaned when she met him thrust for thrust. Draco had never had a sexual experience like this, and that was saying something. Hermione moved her body with and against his, thinking that this was better than any dream, and better than anything muggle boys had given her. Then again, Hermione had never let anyone get a home-run with her before.

He drove them, powerfully, over the edge together loving the way she said his name when she came. Breathy and husky with exhaustion and spent energy from sex.

"Draco. That was something I've never experienced before." Draco pulled her close to him so they could cuddle. Something he never allowed any girl to even think about doing.

"Believe me, Hermione, neither have I." Hermione giggled again.

"No. I've only messed around with guys before." Draco froze, every muscle in his body tensing. She was a virgin? No, had been a virgin.

"That was your first sexual encounter?" He felt Hermione nod against his chest. He wanted to be upset, but in reality, he thought it was great. He relaxed and Hermione exhaled the breath she'd been holding.

"You should be Griffindor Sex Goddess." Draco kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"Spread the work and I'll kill you." Hermione giggles when she felt him growing hard.

"Don't worry. I want you all to myself." Draco slowly entered her and both lost track of everything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, please keep it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters, I only came up with the story.

Chapter 6. Girls Tradition

Hermione got up slowly basking in the sunlight, and remembering her night activities. She looked at Draco who was still asleep and smiled. Last night had been one of the best nights of her life. She hadn't thought Draco had a caring bone in his body, and she was right, he didn't have a caring bone, because it was all in his heart, that he hid meticulously. Hermione smiled and got out of bed slowly so she didn't wake him.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and turned on one of the hundred taps along the gigantic bath tub that was more like a small swimming pool. Hermione dropped her robe and walked slowly into the rose scented bubbles. Hermione moved the bubbles out of her way thinking of the utopia she had been in.

Hermione remember the power she'd felt when she'd come onto Draco and he practically melted. She smiled at the thought of Draco Malfoy melting because of a woman. Imagine if more girls knew that power. If only more girls did what guys secretly wanted. If she could just tell girls that guys love confidence, and then girls could turn around and use that knowledge. All the guys in Hogwarts would be putty.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hermione turned around and looked at Draco leaning against the door jam, arms crosses, and wearing only his green silk boxers. He truly was an amazing piece of male specimen.

"Just thinking." Hermione wanted to test her theory, so she slowly walked out the tub and over to Draco, completely naked. Draco's mouth went dry the moment she turned in his direction. How was a man supposed to have self control with a beautiful girl? Hermione stopped in from of him and pulled his hand. "Join me?" Draco's expression was bland, but Hermione looked at his eyes, and mouth. He may look totally in control but Hermione could tell his heart was racing and he was fazed.

Hermione kept her eyes on his while kneeling to take off his boxers. His erection became free, and Hermione almost smirked. She got up and pulled him into the bathtub.

"So, Malfoy how was your night?" Hermione swam out of Draco's reach enjoying the power she had. Draco wonder if Hermione knew what she was doing.

"You should know. You were with me." Draco couldn't believe he had this reaction to someone. He'd never felt like this. He knew his face wasn't revealing any emotion, he was taught not to, but he was surprised he could do anything.

"You know, Harry has the same sized-"

"I know." Draco growled at Hermione's thought. Did everyone know about Potter's penis? The only penis she should be thinking of was his. Hermione giggled at Draco's reaction.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Hermione swam closer to Draco. She didn't want him to know she liked him, and she didn't want him to think she was obsessed or in love or anything. The first thing that popped into Draco's mind was 'spend time with you.' He couldn't say that. Last night he'd already admitted he cared too much, but he was a Malfoy and had to act like one. It didn't matter that his father was dead, it was the way he was taught.

"I was going to go to Hogsmead for awhile." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco.

"Good. I'm going with Ginny, go, I'll see you later." Hermione walked out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and went into their room. Draco watched her go and sank under the water. He all this sexual frustration and on one to take it out on. Sure he could always find someone to fix that for him, but they wouldn't be Hermione. The thought disturbed him more than he cared to admit, but it was the truth and he couldn't hide that. He began doing laps around the pool and lonely when he couldn't do anymore did he get out.

"So, Ginny, how was your night?" Hermione and Ginny had just left the ice cream parlor and were licking their ice creams.

"Mya, I think you know considering you experienced the same thing." Hermione and Ginny giggles before sitting on a bench.

"Okay, so Ginny, I was thinking, maybe we could have a meeting or something for the girls of Hogwarts. Maybe teaching the girls some secrets about guys, not specific things, like tricks, but that they like confidence." Ginny licked her ice cream thoughtfully, thinking that what really got Blaise was her being bold.

"Yeah, but why share our secrets?"

"Because other girls will spill theirs." Hermione and Ginny thought about that. Ginny agreeing, but not liking telling girls that one of the hottest guys liked girls who took control.

"Gin? What if we turn Friday Night Special around on the guys? The guys bring the hair and the money, and the boys live out their fantasies." Ginny was speechless and Hermione couldn't believe she just said that out loud. She just blurted it out without thinking.

"Oh my Merlin! Ginny-"

"It's bloody brilliant! We get to turn the tables on the guys! Awesome!" Hermione sighed in relief and took a lick of her ice cream.

"I got the idea in the bath." Ginny laughed and ate the rest of her ice cream.

"That's where all the ideas begin. Of course, you can always get distracted if someone joins you." Hermione raised an eyebrow and grinned. Ginny knew her better than anyone else.

"He joined me after the epiphany, and nothing happened when he joined me." Ginny laughed happily knowing Hermione would tell her everything. They had no secrets, they couldn't, and they figured them out in minutes.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Ginny wasn't sure where to begin. And she couldn't get Blaise off her mind. Harry had never gotten under her skin like Blaise did, and there was no way she wanted anyone to know that.

"We have to get girls willing to sleep with a lot of guys, we have to spread the word, we have to get costumes, and we need to find out what the guys want in the girls they want." Hermione was thinking of some of the things the guys had done for their tradition.

"Lavender Brown and Pavariti Patil. They're always up for a bedtime rumble." Ginny laughed at what she just said. A few days ago she would have been up for a bedtime rumble with tons of guys, but now she was a one man woman, and she didn't want that to change.

"Yeah. Parkinson always had somebody new. Don't know if I like her personally though. That one Ravenclaw, Marcia, she went out with Dean, then he caught her in the broom closet with Ron." Ginny nodded knowing the girl. Ron was smitten with her for months. Stupid git.

"Marcia Morrison. Now she's supposed to be going with Robert Ridings, but she's been looking for fresh meat." Hermione didn't think they could personally pick all the girls, they'd need to address the masses, without addressing everyone.

"How about we tell Lavender, Parkinson, Paraviti, and Marcia, and that cute little blonde girl from Hufflepuff, and tell some friends that might be interested. That way we only get girls that would be willing to do this, without getting duds."

Monica Verizon, fourth year." Hermione laughed. She didn't know how Ginny did it, but she knew everyone, and somehow had no enemies, even though she had one of most known tempers that went off on everyone that deserved it.

"Should we make it mandatory that for the interviews they come wearing something cute and sexy?"

"Oh course. They're going to be other people but what about when the polyjuice runs out?" Hermione laughed thinking about last night. "What?"

"Draco and Harry solved that problem." Hermione told Ginny the story and both girls laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"Draco, Harry, and Blaise all have the same sized-"

"Yeah. Draco hates it!" Ginny laughed again.

"Hermione, let's go get some new clothes. We'll send out the invitation when we get back. Then Monday night we'll send out the guys invitations." Hermione smiled when Ginny began taking charge. She might not know it but when Ginny wanted to , she could do anything she wanted to.

Draco and Blaise walked down the street, expressionless and cocky. They noticed the girls looking at them, but ignored them.

"I miss her." Blaise was skimming the crown looking for his little red-haired friend. He never understood why guys got their boxers in a bunch over some girl, now he did. Not that he was allowed to show emotion with his background, but he wanted to have her lose all the time.

"Blaise, you are pathetic." Draco knew exactly what his friend was talking about, because he wanted to be with his girl right now too. He didn't show emotion because he was taught not to and because he didn't know if he and Hermione were ready for that.

"Like you don't want to be in the Head's dorm with Head Girl." Draco didn't care where he was as long as Hermione was with him, but he didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." Draco bumped his shoulder against Blaise's shoulder.

"Blaise, we are pathetic."

"No. We just like some girls. That we can't really show affections to in public." Draco gave Blaise a side long look and a snort of disgust.

"Yeah, because that's so much better." Draco sighed and looked around knowing he wouldn't see her. She said she was going to spend the day with Ginny. He wasn't going to crowd her.

'I suppose we can go shopping." That's what they did when they were bored. They bought things.

"I don't want to spend my money." Draco wanted to kick the rock in his path but thought better of it. He was still in public and that would show weakness.

"Not even for your Griffindor Sex Goddess?" Blaise smirked and Draco sent him a sharp look before looking around to be sure no one passing had heard him.

"Don't be spreading that around or I will haunt you when she kills me." Blaise's smirk turned into an amused grin. Draco would never admit to anyone, but Blaise could tell he was falling hard and fast. Then again, so was he.

"Come on, you'll enjoy spending money." Blaise dragged Draco into a jewelry store.

"Blaise, I'm not even sure what she likes." Blaise smirked and kept walking. He knew exactly what he wanted to get Ginny. He was prepared to spend his entire fortune on it.

"Draco, I've known you since we were born. I know you'll find something for your vixen." Blaise was grinning again and Draco could have smacked him. Hard.

"Yeah, well. Shut up." Blaise was going to laugh but thought better of it. There were people around. "What are you going to get your lady friend that likes to lead?" Draco had seen Hermione wearing tons of earrings of every color, shape, and design, so he wasn't going to get earrings.

"Copying? Normally your style to go with trends."

"Yeah, I normally set them. Blaise, give me a break, alright. What are you getting?" Blaise had already found the ring he was getting Ginny. It was a sliver ring that had a garnet stone surrounded by smaller emerald stones. Along the outside of the band was an etching of a snake slithering around the ring.

"You really like her don't you?" Draco looked at Blaise then looked away. Blaise didn't repeat the question, goad Draco, he dropped the subject entirely already knowing the answer. Draco saw a necklace, the strand looked like two silver snaked intertwined with a dragon holding a garnet stone with a gold lion etched into the garnet. Draco picked up the necklace and held it in his hand, feeling the power vibrating in his hands.

"Brilliant." Draco looked behind him and saw the ring in Blaise's hand.

"Yeah." The boys paid and left the store heading back to Hogwarts. Blaise was going to give Ginny her ring tomorrow. Not an engagement ring, not a promise ring, just a ring to say she was his, without anyone knowing it was him.

Draco was going to wait to give Hermione her necklace. Not long, just at the perfect moment. Normally he wouldn't care when he gave trinkets to girls, and normally he didn't spend so much money on one, but this wasn't a trinket for just another girl. He was going to time it, and give it to her when she would most remember it.

Hermione and Ginny sent Parkinson, Paraviti, Lavender, Monica, and Marcia the unsigned invitations to meet with them, along with a friend. Parkinson set up an appointment for Sunday at noon, along with Veronica Welsh. Marcia and Monica hadn't responded yet. Paraviti and Lavender on the other hand just came over.

Lavender walked in with a gold little number that looked like a bikini top with a mesh coat, and boy shorts, and matching gold pumps. Paraviti came in with a shimmery purple top that stopped above her naval, and biker shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh my, Merlin! Mya! Ginny! You two are behind this?" Lavender was always a bit of a dunce, but one that both girls loved. On the other hand there was Paraviti.

"Never would have guessed. Griffindor's virgin, and Potter's ex-girlfriend. An unlikely combination to start something like this." Ginny bristled at the emphasis on _ex-girlfriend_ for Ginny's comfort.

"Do you want to do this or not? You can always leave. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out." Paraviti raised an eyebrow but sat.

"Anyways, you two wouldn't be yourselves. You'd be someone else. Is that okay with you?"

"Like totally. If it means getting laid, for free, whenever, I'm down."

"I guess. I mean, it's the guys' fantasy, right?"

"Yeah." Hermione knew they'd want to it. "It'd be every Saturday night." The girls nodded and Hermione smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' Dolls." Lavender and Paraviti left talking about how great this was and what they were going to wear.

"Two down." Ginny hugged Hermione. She was happier than she should be about interviewing people. She didn't want to think that it had to do with a really hot, dark haired, dark eyed, built Slytherin, but she couldn't lie to herself forever. "I can't believe we're actually doing this!"

"Hogwarts' Dolls or going with Slytherins?"

"Both." The girls laughed on the way to dinner thinking about the boys and their operation.

AN: sorry about this chapter being so… well… I don't know I'm just not feeling it. Lol. Sorry about not updating. I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay, but I had tests and tons of studying to do. I've been writing this story whenever I get bored so it's just a matter of uploading it on fan fiction. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story!

Chapter 7. Hogwarts Dolls

Hermione and Ginny were waiting for Pansy Parkinson and Veronica Welsh to show up. It was twelve-fifteen and Hermione didn't want to wait anymore. She was about to send an owl telling Parkinson and Welsh to forget about coming, they would get someone else when there was a knock on the door. As soon as Hermione opened the door Pansy let curiosity get the better of her.

"You two? This was set up by the two of you?" Hermione lead them into the common room and Ginny nodded. Was it so difficult to believe that Hermione and she could do something of this caliber? Sure they were best friends with Harry Potter and his trustful side kick Ron, but come on, they had lives of their own when they weren't out helping Harry save the world.

"Wow. And you seriously want us to be involved in what you're doing?" Veronica had never actually met wither girl before, but she knew of them and was shocked. Hermione ignored this comment and began explaining what they were doing.

"We are starting an operation targeting the boys' fantasies, Hogwarts Dolls. This allows the male population of Hogwarts to live out their fantasies. You would be someone else in the fantasy." Hermione waited for the girls to respond. She wasn't going to continue if they weren't up to the challenge. Parkinson was totally narcissistic and she didn't want problems down the road, she wanted everything dealt with now while they still had time to change things around.

"Like Friday Night Special, but reversed?" Veronica looked from Hermione to Ginny for conformation when she got their acknowledgement she smiled. "Awesome. Bloody brilliant."

"I really hate being other people in sex." Pansy was examining her fingernails and Ginny snorted before she could help it. Pansy continued without missing a beat, almost as if she hadn't heard the snort. Of course, people in Australia could have heard the snort. "But, it means sex, with tons of men, so count me in." Pansy personally thought it was one of the smartest thing anyone could have done. And who better to do it than the smartest witch of their time. Not that she was going to tell anyone about it, or that she thought Granger was doing something so Slytherin. No one would have believed her anyway.

"Why us?" Veronica didn't trust anyone. From her experiences everyone had a hidden agenda that they pursued. No one was ever just helpful.

"Because we knew Parkinson liked sex, and we had her bring a friend. You." Ginny had no qualms about telling the truth or telling things like she saw it. Besides the more honest you were with a Slytherin the better. Veronica saw nothing faulty about the logic, and could tell the Ginny was telling the truth. She had nothing to worry about. They weren't going to exploit her so she was fine.

"Why Slytherin? There are plenty of girls that like sex, why people from a house you the?" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. If only Veronica knew they were sleeping with Slytherin, she wouldn't be questioning their logic then.

"We need people from every house. We couldn't expect someone to play a Slytherin, and besides, we need girls who know every guy in their house so they can react correctly." Hermione didn't like being questioned anymore than Ginny did, and Veronica saw this, and accepted what they were saying.

'So, we're in?"

"Only if you show up on time, and don't have a problem taking orders from Griffindor." Ginny wasn't going to let them think it was dandy to be late then ask questions.

"Okay, listen, we never believed all that bullshit about blood, and you wouldn't believe how many others haven't either. We were late because Finnigan was trying to prolong his pleasure." Pansy hated how everyone linked Slytherin with evil, and it wasn't he fault Seamus was a good lay. Hermione started laughing after the initial shock wore off.

"You guys are in." Everyone was laughing when Draco and Blaise walked in. Pansy and Veronica took their cue to leave and shook hands with the girls.

"So meet me in the library sometime for that potions help." Hermione said to Pansy, who winked and went with it.

"I just don't know how you worked with that stupid git for so long. He has no talent with potions."

"I made him sit there the whole time while I worked. He wasn't allowed to touch anything." The boys took in the scene and stood off to one side. Neither had a clue as to what was going on but both wanted to know.

Pansy and Veronica left after Veronica slipped both boys her number, and Hermione and Ginny looked at the boys with matching facades of innocence.

"What's up?" Blaise narrowed his eyes at Ginny. She knew what was up, and he was going to find out, she way acting way too innocent.

"Just wanted to come by and hang out. Why was Parkinson and Welsh here?" Draco folded his arms over his chest and waited. Hermione was up to something.

"Parkinson came by to set up the potions appointment so that her and Ron's potion doesn't explode again. She also wanted to come by to complain about Ron in general." Hermione felt like she was being studied under a microscope. She wasn't sure she liked it one bit.

"Why is Ginny here?" Ginny turned to Blaise and pouted. Blaise almost jumped on her.

"Can't I hang out with my friends? Parkinson came by when we were talking."

"Talking about what?" Hermione looked at Draco. He was persistent, she had to give him that, but two could play that game.

"We were talking about how last night, you had the cutest face when you were about to-'

"There's no need to share that out loud." Draco knew what she had been about to say and really, no one had to know about that. He wasn't even aware he was doing it, it just happened. She should talk, hers always makes him hard again.

"And we were talking about how Blaise does this little move that always makes me-"

"Okay, a simple sod off would have sufficed." Blaise didn't want his best friend to know about the way his girls moaned. Tricks he didn't care about, but his girls' pleasure was his business. Then again, Ginny wasn't really _his_ girl, but that wasn't' the point.

"Well, we can leave if you want to continue the conversation." Draco didn't really want to leave, he wanted to spend time with Hermione, but if they were going to share all the intimate, dirty detail, he and Blaise would leave.

"No, we were done." Hermione didn't want him to leave. Ever. As dumb as it was, she wanted him around all the time. Even if they didn't do anything, just being near him was fine with her, and that was a scary thought.

"I have to go back to the Griffindor commons." Ginny hugged Hermione and left. She really wanted Blaise to follow so they could hang out by themselves.

"Yeah, and I need to study." Blaise left as Hermione and Draco laughed and walked over to sofa to watch a movie that Hermione conjured for them.

"And this is?" Draco wasn't sure he was going to like the movie, but he was going to give it a shot for Hermione. And honestly, how bad could a muggle movie be?

"Take the Lead. It was huge in America, and I think it's awesome." Draco nodded as the opening scenes of people getting ready filled the screen. He snuggled closer to get popcorn, or that was the excuse he had, but he really loved the way her hair smelled, and they way she ate the popcorn. So delicately placing it on her tongue, to savor every taste. She did that with sex too. Draco concentrated on the screen as more people came, and confrontations began.

Blaise practically tackled Ginny into an empty classroom. He muffled her scream with a hot kiss.

"Were you seriously going to tell them about that move?" Blaise had moved her away to look into her eyes.

" Does it really matter?" Blaise growled and bit Ginny's bottom lip playfully. Ginny grabbed Blaise and giggled when she found him hard.

"It's not funny." Blaise whined reaching to Ginny's jeans and finding her wet moaned. "It's been too long." Blaise removed his hand and tore her shirt over her head. Then reached around to free her breasts from their confines. He showered them with attention before Ginny could think of removing his pants. Ginny acted like her hand slipped after she got them off and felt pre-cum on her fingertips.

"It's not nice to tease." Blaise left the world when Ginny didn't stop though. She was so talented, and while he enjoyed her movements, he wanted to kill every guy she had touched, and who had touched her. Thoughts of murder quickly left his mind when he felt himself coming too close to releasing.

"C'mon, baby, you know you want to cum." Ginny had never known a man to have such control over his body the way Blaise was always in control. Even in sex he had perfect control. Blaise heard the pet name she had said and so desperately wanted to call her some endearment, but was afraid of the emotions that went with them. He quickly got rid of the rest of Ginny's clothes, and entered her on a dusty, old table that had seen better days, pledging his love for her, if only in his head.

Hermione sat down at the Griffindor table thinking about Draco's reaction to the movie. They had both enjoyed the movie, but she was surprised that Draco hadn't been exposed to more muggle things. He'd thought that the movie was going to be like muggle pictures, totally unmoving. He'd thought that movie were freeze frames. Ginny sat down interrupting her thought, and Hermione instantly saw the aura around Ginny.

"I don't want to know." Hermione laughed when Ginny actually giggled. Ron must have noticed the pink tint of Ginny's checks and assumed, correctly, what caused them.

"Who is the bloody sonofabitch?" Ron was glaring at Ginny and then examining every boy around the Griffindor table. If he had expanded his search he would have noticed a Slytherin sitting down, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Excuse me?" Ginny's euphoria died. How could her brother be so dense? He could mess around with anyone he wanted to, but one boy and he wants to cause a scene. If it was a scene he wanted, she'd give him a Broadway musical.

"Who. Is. The. Bloody. Son of a bitch?" Ron narrowed his eyes and Harry could tell this was going to end badly. He knew Ginny was involved with Blaise, but Ginny was her own woman and Zabani wasn't as horrible as he had once believed. "Which one of these blokes touched you?" No way was anyone going to think about touching his baby sister. Ron looked around ate the boys of Griffindor, imagining the best way to kill every one of them.

"What makes you think he's from Griffindor?" Everyone at the Griffindor table stopped eating and stared at the four of them.

"He damn well better be from Griffindor!" Hermione looked around hoping the teachers would do something, but they just sat at their tables and continued their conversations while brother and sister tried to kill each other.

"Why?"

"Because I bloody say so!" Ginny slapped her hands on the table and stood up.

"Who died and made you king?"

"I'm your brother-"

"You're not my father, and you don't own me!"

"I'm glad I'm not your father! I'd have killed someone by now!"

"You have no right to dictate what I do Ronald, and if you don't stop meddling in my life, I may just kill you." Ginny's voice was deathly quiet and she didn't look at anybody but Ron. She could kill him, she knew she could, and if he kept pushing her, she just might kill him.

"I want to know who he is."

"Ron, I'm not even a virgin." Ron could have exploded.

"BLOODY HELL! What do you mean you're not a virgin? Who the fuck touched my bloody baby sister!"

"I haven't been a virgin for over a year." Hermione could tell Ginny was enjoying herself, but she really had to end this as Head Girl.

"Ron, sit down. Please, we'll discuss this later, rationally, but here in the Great Hall is not the time or the place." Ron's anger unleashed itself onto Hermione quicker than anyone had expected.

"You bloody bitch."

"Excuse me? Ronald, how dare you." Hermione had only told him to shut up and sit down so he would stop making a scene.

"You knew. You knew my sister was being a tramp, and you didn't do anything about. You let her parade around fucking everyone she wanted to. You're just as bad as she is. I would have thought that someone like Hermione would have at least told me-" Hermione couldn't take anymore, if he was going to act like a jerk, she'd give him a reason to act like a jerk.

"It wasn't my place to tell you that Ginny was having sex, and for your information, Ginny is not a whore, as you seem to believe, hardly anyone knew she had had sex before you announced to everyone. Now shut up, and go the Griffindor Common Room where we can discuss this rationally." Ron didn't want to be rational, he wanted to kill someone. Someone had deflowered his little sister, the only sister he had, and he was going to cause them pain. The fact that she didn't tell him, that she went around behind his back, and fucked around hurt. The fact that Hermione and Harry knew hurt, but he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking of the sorry bloke screwing his sister now.

"Fuck you. I want to know who Ginny. Right this damned minute."

"Weasel, I'm only going to tell you this once. Leave. Now." Ron looked up at the intruder and saw Draco. He was about to say some smartassed comment, and almost stopped when he saw the murderess look in his eyes.

"Why?" Draco was tempted to beat Weasel. Yelling at his sister fine, but yelling at Hermione, who was only trying to keep something that should have been private private, that was something else, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Listen, no one cares who your sister sleeps with but you, and it seems that you have no problem embarrassing yourself along with your sister. You also don't seem to care about your friends because Hermione only wants to help and you bringing out all the dirty laundry doesn't help. Leave, now. 100 points from Griffindor for creating a scene."

"Malfoy-"

"50 points from Griffindor for arguing with Head Boy." Ron growled and left telling Ginny this wasn't over. "Everyone go to your rooms now. Dinner's over." Everyone grumbled but they went for fear of pissing off Head Boy further. No one knew what had made him so angry, but they didn't want to test him.

"I'll go see that he cools off. Gin are you okay?" Harry hugged Hermione good bye, and was hugging Ginny.

"Yeah. Try to talk some sense into him would you?"

"That's like trying to teach him a foreign language but I'll try."

"100 points to Slytherin for being my hero." Hermione walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"100 points to Griffindor for being so willing to be rescued." Draco was kissed her gently.

"50 points to Slytherin for being so brave." Draco grinned, and lifted Hermione up.

"50 points to Griffindor for being so sexy after being rescued." Hermione kissed Draco's ear and down his jaw.

"I know you guys love giving points back, but you're about to do the nasty in the Great Hall." Blaise was cuddling Ginny in his arms, he could still feel her tension, but for the most part she was calming down.

"Then maybe you should leave." Draco wasn't sure why he was still able to breathe, but he didn't want the sensations to end.

"Wait." Hermione jumped down and hugged Ginny. " Gin, you have a good man here, and you shouldn't be afraid to tell your brother about him." Ginny nodded, and took Blaise's hand.

"Same to you. Now go to bed before the teachers catch you two." Hermione laughed and dragged Draco out of the Great Hall with Ginny and Blaise, but she had other plans in mind other than going to sleep in their Head Dorms. Let Draco mope for now. He was going to be enjoying himself shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beginning

"Albus, really. Allowing the students to continue that way." Minerva was simply outraged.

"Minerva, Minerva, everything turned out alright. Draco came to the rescue." Snape smirked and leaned back in his chair. He personally enjoyed the show, and nobody got hurt so what was the problem.

"I agree with Severus." Dumbledore looked at the professors before him. "Mr. Weasley was handled well, and nobody told anyone anything they didn't already know. Or should have already known."

"But Albus can the trio bread up after He-Who-Must-Not-0Be-Named disappeared. We don't know if he will come back or who will take over. We mustn't let them argue so."

"Minerva, they must grow by themselves. Besides the prophecy clearly states everything. In time things will be revealed." Snape narrowed his eyes

"Prophecy?" Dumbledore smiled and made a noncommittal gesture with his hands. Snape nodded but wasn't happy about the lack of response. Something was clearly brewing, but what? And how would it affect the wizarding world?

Ginny woke up Monday morning to an owl pecking at the window. She didn't really want to get up even though the weekend was over. She remembered last, and how her brother was such a dunce, and was of the mind to go out and castrate all the males who crossed her path. She remembered how after the scene with her brother Blaise was more withdrawn. She hoped that her brother hadn't ruined everything for her, or that he hadn't forced her to ruin everything herself. She really like Blaise and didn't want to lose him.

Ginny opened the window to let the owl in. She untied the small box attached to the owl, and gave him a treat, absently petting his feathers as he ate. The box was forest green velvet and was more elegant than any she had ever seen in her life.

When she opened the box she half expected it to be for someone else, but there was a note inside addressed to her.

_Ginny,_

_I wanted to give this to you last night, but after the Great Hall with your brother, I faltered. I didn't want you to think that I didn't want you anymore so I want you to have it now. I hope you like it._

_Blaise_

Ginny smiled. Even in a note her Slytherin tried to conceal his emotions. She removed the note and the tissue paper and gasped at the present. The ring was so beautiful she thought it might vanish if she breathed.

Delicately she fingered the garnet surrounded by emeralds and felt tears well up in her eyes. He loved her. Ginny giggle and slipped the ring onto her fingers, trying to see which one it fit on. The ring was made for her ring finger. Ginny admired the ring on her finger and noticed an etching on the side of the ring. A snake. A smile spread across her face. He had claimed her. Ginny vowed to always wear his ring.

Draco rolled over and glanced at the clock. 4:50. He should try to go back to sleep for a while, he had Double Potions, Double Transfiguration, then Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but all he could think of was sex and Hermione. Together. He hadn't gotten laid in two days. Sure they cuddled, and that was cool, and they made out, and that was fine, but he wanted her so bad he hurt. He'd taken to performing concealment harms at night so Hermione wouldn't know when he was hard. This was all the time.

Hermione stirred against him, rubbing against him and he almost moaned at the contact. It was ludicrous what she was doing to his body. No woman should ever have this much control. Ever.

"Hermione." Draco desperately needed her to move away from him. They hadn't been fighting lately so they got a bigger bed, and he needed her to move.

"Hermione." He said her name louder and she opened one eye. What did he want so early in the morning? She knew he wasn't hard. She would have felt him.

"What?" Hermione's voice was husky and thick with sleep. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on something neutral, and nonsexual. The library. Then he saw him and Hermione, against the bookshelves having sex.

"Roll over!" It came out harsher than he he'd intended it to, but he needed her to get away from him.

"Why?" He hadn't wanted sex for two days and now he wanted her to get away from him.

"Hermione, just do it!" He was quickly running out of patience. Something he had very little of to begin with but was now running close to empty.

"Why?" Draco growled and kissed Hermione roughly, and lifting the concealment charm. He was laying on her, pushing her into the bed, and his erection was positioned right between her legs. He kissed her with all the sexual tension he possessed, his hands running along her body. Touching, grabbing, massaging, trying to conjure fire in her like the one raging in him. The more he got the more he wanted.

Hermione was dazed when he pulled away. She hadn't been prepared for that, and truth be told, even if he'd told her, she wouldn't have been prepared. The range of emotions her body went through was new to her. She wanted more.

"That's why. Please, roll over." Draco got off of Hermione and lay on his back closing his eyes. Hermione looked at his half naked body and grinned. She rolled over, but she was going to have him. He'd built a fire, and he was going to put it out. She quickly got rid of her small amount of clothing and positioned herself so that she was above Draco without touching him.

Draco felt the movement on the bed and almost sighed in relief and disappointment, until he felt the bed move close to his body.

"I thought I told you to move?" Draco opened his eyes and almost came. Hermione was hovering above him, relaxed and calm and confident.

"You did. I didn't listen." Draco grabbed her hips and tossed her on the other side of the bed before throwing himself on top of her.

Both moaned when he entered her and began to move in a steady pace, but quickly sped up when passion took over.

Draco couldn't get deep enough, couldn't go fast enough, and couldn't get enough moans. He wanted more. Her body moving beneath his so wanton that he didn't know how he'd held out this long. He was kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts, and she was going crazy. He was so big, going so deep, and so fast she was surprised she wasn't in pain. All she felt was pleasure. Her hand moved down his back, nail digging in, urging him on until both were sent flying over the edge. Her body contracting around his, and him coming, hot and seedy, in her.

Hermione brought her legs down, unaware that she'd had them around his hips, and Draco collapsed onto her soft body, completely spent.

"If you ever use a concealment charm again, I'll kill you." Hermione gently bite his earlobe, and Draco bent to kiss Hermione breast.

"You sure you want that?" Draco didn't know how she knew. She knew everything he did. He'd bet she knew when he'd jacked off in previous years.

"Yes." Hermione felt him growing hard inside her and looked into his eyes.

"You got it." Draco began moving in and out of her again, kissing her jaw and massaging her breasts.

"Again?" Draco laughed and Hermione felt her heart stop. He should laugh more often.

"Yes again. And then I plan on one in the shower." Hermione giggled. He was teasing her now with the movement of his hips.

"Oh, really?"

"We have to get clean somehow." Hermione's laugh turned into a moan and both got serious about getting satisfaction.

"Today you will work on your Paradise Potion with your partner. You will add the pig, snout, horse hair, and vanilla extract." Snape tapped the board with his wand and all the instructions appeared immediately.

There was a loud boom and smoke filled the classroom to the point where no one could breathe, let alone see. When the smoke cleared to a haze Snape pounced.

"McMillan. Reynolds. What happened?" Bernice Reynolds was near tears. She knew that she did everything right, and the potions could explode without being damaged but Hufflepuff's could only take so much.

"We didn't' do anything." Ryan McMillan knew Reynolds was emotional, but they had done everything correctly. He was Ravenclaw and under no circumstance would he tell anyone he thought she was hot. It wasn't that she was lower or anything, but she was from Hufflepuff. The house was just…odd.

"Obviously." Snape was walking over to the table to check the potion. The color, texture, and smell had to be correct before moving on. Bernice bite her lip and Ryan had taken enough.

"We did everything correctly! We didn't do anything wrong." Snape raised and eyebrow at the growling tome. The color was good, smell good, the texture was almost correct.

"Stir your potion for a few minutes before beginning today's instructions." Snape went back to his desk to write down the events to far. Two potions had exploded, but it was different. The signs are different, not right. Reynolds' and McMillan's potion shouldn't have exploded yet. Unless…

"Who was near Reynolds and McMillan's potion before it exploded?" Several students raise their hands. "Who touched it?" All hands went down. This still wasn't right. He made notes of all this before observing the classes progression. _What was going on? None of this makes sense._

"Okay, drop in the pig snout and stir for two minutes, I'll time you." Hermione was concentration on the time while Draco stirred in the snout. The pig snout was supposed to melt and turn the potion a rose pink. After about five minutes the pink would turn purple and they would add the horse hair.

"Two minutes. Now we're supposed to wait." Draco watched the potion while Hermione took notes on everything going on in their potion.

"It's changing a light purple. Is there a specific shade of purple that we're aiming for?" Hermione looked from her calculations to survey the potion. The potion was a beautiful shade of lavender. Hermione looked through her noted, trying to find anything on the varying shades. Nothing. Nothing on specific colors. Hermione looked at Draco and shook her head. Hermione never ceased to amaze him. She would have researched to potion to make sure everything was perfect with the potion.

"Should we wait to see if it changes colors?" Hermione honestly had no clue what to do.

"I don't know." Hermione wrote down the questions going through her mind. She looked up to check the potion and saw a difference.

"Draco! It's a bright purple." Draco had looked up as soon as he said his name. She's never said his name in public before. He saw the color of purple and decided they would wait to ass the horse hair. He wanted the deepest purple they could get.

Both Hermione and Draco looked up when they heard another explosion. They looked up to see smoke all around Marcia Mendez and Marshall Donaldson.

"What did you do?" Snape had been watching Head Boy and Head Girl just before the explosion.

"The potion exploded." Donaldson was from Slytherin and one of the biggest smart asses in Hogwarts.

"We added the horse hair. I didn't think I had cut it the wrong way, but- I mean-" Marcia stopped talking as Snape pushed away from his desk so violently that his chair fell over. He hadn't told the students, for fear of scaring them, that as the potion developed, the explosions got worse and more powerful.

"You would cut horse hair the wrong way. Who knew there was a wrong way to cutting it, but you found it, didn't you?" Marcia sent Marshall a deadly look. She was from Griffyndor and wasn't going to take that crap. She'd get him back.

"Yes. I can see." The potion was redder, they needed more horse hair. "Add a whole strand of horse hair. Stir for two minutes, then add the vanilla extract." Snape was watching Marcia's movements. He had to test his theory. He began undressing Marcia with his eyes, and he was not enjoying it. Everyone else was going back to work, so they only one to notice was Donaldson.

"Hey, Snape, I don't care if you watch birds, but leave the feathers on." Snape looked at Donaldson and raised an eyebrow.

"Donaldson, get a life." Marshall gaped at Marcia. She could not honestly tell him she enjoyed greasy haired Snape undressing her in the classroom.

"So you like it when people ogle your goodies?" Marcia sent him a scathing look. She could have slapped him. She wanted him to undress her, figuratively and physically.

"Shut up. Add the vanilla extract." Marshall was about to when Snape looked back at Marcia.

"Dude! Do you mind?" Snape looked back at Marshall and smirked.

"You don't own her son." Marshall growled and added the vanilla.

"If I did-"

"You don't." Snape walked away to gloat to himself, and write it all down.

"So, if you did own me, what would you have done.?" Marcia was stirring the potion and Marshall could see that she wasn't joking. "And if you owned me, what would you do to me?"

"This isn't a conversation for the classroom." Marcia laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't know Slytherins got afraid." He could tell she was toying with him, but couldn't let her think he was chicken.

"I wouldn't ever own you so let's just move on." Marshall did want to tell what was really going on in his head. That if they were going out, she would never want for anything, everything she desired would be hers, and she would never think of another man again.

"Oh. Right." Marcia didn't want to show how much she was hurt by his response. Not that she wanted to be owned, but him claiming her, telling everyone that she was his girl would have sufficed. "You know, if you would pull your head out of your ass I would- Never mind. The Slytherin in you would never allow that." Marcia mumbled the last part and Marshall was shocked by the first half of the statement.

"I may be a lot of things, but normally I'm not wrong about girls."

"Could have fooled me." Marcia tried to focus on the potion, but she could smell his cologne, and she loved his cologne.

"Listen, I avoid girls that detest me. I'm not going to go out of my way for some girls that's going to turn me down anyway!" He was so confused. He had no idea what was going on and all he could think of was to defend himself, and he had a feeling he was failing miserably.

"Detest you? Detest you! You think I detest you?" At Marshall's nod she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. "Would someone who detests you go out of their way to get your attention?"

"You've never-"

"All those times I dropped my quills just to pick them up and show off cleavage hoping you would see. All those times I walked past you in the hallway putting extra sway in my hips. All those times in our classes together that I've sat next to you just to hike my robes too high, or my shirt too low. I've gone out of my way to get your attention, and you ignore me."

"On the contrary; I've loved every minute of it. I just never thought it was for me. Thought you were too Griffyndor for that." Marcia laughed and bit her lower lip. "You look impossibly sexy when you do that. Makes me wonder what your hiding."

"How Slytherin of you."

"How male of me," He corrected. "You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He couldn't believe how nervous he was about this. "As friends."

"No." Marshall tried not to look crushed but that's how he felt. "I refuse to go as your friend." Marshall looked up and grinned.

"Marcia, will you go to Hogsmeade with me, as someone from another house?"

"Marshall." Marcia whined and nearly made him hard as the blood rushed from his head to his lower regions.

"Marcia, will you go with me as my girlfriend?" Marcia laughed and hugged him tightly before answering.

"Yes, as long as you come up to my room before then." Marshall remembered her whine, and her body pressed against his.

"Definetly. Wouldn't miss it.

As soon as the class left, Snape wrote down everything that had conspired, and made a note to Dumbledore about the late night rendezvous. There was no reason for teenagers to go about meeting late at night. None whatsoever, especially when they were up to no good. There was no reason at all. First thing at lunch it was getting taken care of.

"Severus, they're only teenagers. Let them be young. Let them be free. You're only young, truly young, once."

"Exactly! They shouldn't be allowed to do this. They are young, reckless, and irresponsible. They have no business doing this."

"For once I agree with Severus." Minerva grimaced as she said this.

"Minerva, Severus, trust me. Children need to be children. Let them be young. Besides, we should let nature run it's course." Albus had a twinkle in his eyes and both professors knew they wouldn't win this battle.

When Snape and McGonagall left Dumbledore's office he sat at his desk and thought of the students Paradise Potions. Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson's potion was the first to explode. To the outside world they were opposites, and could not get along. ON the inside, if they would open up to each other, they would find that they really were compatible, but it was opening up to each other that was the hard part.

Ryan McMillan and Bernice Reynolds' potion was second. They have feelings for on another, and get along well enough. In fact, they were almost perfect for on another. Almost. They would have to not care about other people's feeling, they have to be happy with themselves.

Marshall Donaldson and Marcia Mendez's potion was the third to explode. They were a good match. They need each other to balance one another out. They already had a rendezvous and a date planned. They could go the mile together.

That's why this didn't make any sense. In the past years, the Paradise Potion exploded the potions of students who didn't belong together first, and those students that were meant for each other would explode last. Even if the potion were working backwards, student's potions that are meant for each other have not exploded yet.

Dumbledore began to pace. This made no sense.

"Albus, maybe there is no pattern." Dumbledore looked up at the past Headmaster's and saw Malfoy.

"Sir, you know there is always a pattern in the Paradise potion."

"Maybe we aren't supposed to know the pattern. Yet."

"Maybe." Dumbledore went to stand under the portrait of Damien Malfoy. Lucius' great-grandfather.

"How about this years Head Boy?" Dumbledore laughed at this question.

"One of the best Hogwarts has seen yet."

"That Head Girl isn't too shabby either. Brightest witch in her class." Dumbledore nodded waiting for the old wizard to get to the point. "They make a good pair." Dumbledore grinned. Damian approves of Draco's choice.

"Maybe you should tell Draco that."

"He doesn't need my permission."

"Ah, but he does need your reassurance. He needs your history." Damien nodded and thought it through.

"Next time he comes, we'll discuss the family."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I wish I did, but I don't.

AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers, I know I haven't always been the greatest author, but you guys have been awesome reviewers.

Chapter 9. Monday Afternoon.

"Hermione, you have to see this!" Ginny practically tackled Hermione at the Griffyndor table in the Great Hall. The girls were still ignoring Ron, and he still hadn't apologized for anything.

"Gin, calm down." Hermione laughed at how excited Ginny was.

"I can't! Look what he bought me!" Ginny stuck out her hand and let Hermione see the ring.

"Oh my, Merlin." Hermione lost all the breath in her lungs. The ring was beautiful. "I'm so happy for you." Hermione hugged Ginny, but she wasn't as happy for Ginny as she should have been. She couldn't help but wonder why Draco hadn't gotten her anything.

Ron saw the glitter from the ring, dropped the chicken he had been about to consume and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Bloody Hell, Gin. Were you even going to tell me? Ever?" He sounded more hurt than anything, but Ginny didn't want to start anything.

"Ron, don't make this out to anything it isn't."

"Ginny, you won't even tell me his name and now he bought you a ring. I can't take much more."

"Weasley, we need to talk." Blaise had seen everything, and it might not be his place, but he was going to anyway. Brother's had a right to know.

"Zabani, not now." Ron was about to go back to his conversation with Ginny but stopped before he got any words out, and looked from Ginny to Blaise and back again.

"Now would be an excellent time." Ron got up and followed Blaise out of the Great Hall.

"How long?" Ron had his hands in his pockets and was trying to stay calm.

"I've liked for years, but we've only been together a couple of weeks." Ron nodded and tried not to look at Blaise.

"Have you slept with her?" Ron didn't know if he really wanted to know or not.

"Yes."

"Merlin's beard!"

"Listen Weasley, I'm not in it for sex. I don't plan on using her." Ron snickered and looked at Blaise in the eyes with all the pain and hate he contained.

"You're a Slytherin, and she's my baby sister- my only sister- damn right you're not going to use her for sex. I'd kill you." Blaise would have laughed but he knew Ron wasn't joking.

"I love her, Ron. I really do."

"You don't know the meaning of love." Ron spat the words out and would have kept talking but Blaise interrupted him.

"I know when I'm not around her, I want to be. I know when she walks by me, I can't breath. I know the scent of her hair, and if I were blind, I would know that was her. I know that if she ever left me, I would die. I want to spend my life with her. I don't go around buying every girl I like a ring. In fact, she's the only woman- other than my mother- that I've bought jewelry for." Ron just starred at him. Ginny hit the jackpot with this one. Ron knew Blaise meant every word of everything he just said.

"Break her heart, I break your neck." Blaise let out the breath he'd been holding and grinned.

"Don't plan on ever hurting her." Ron nodded and started to go back into the Great Hall.

"Mum will want to meet you. Especially since you gave Gin the ring. She'll also want you to marry her."

"Good. I'll have an excuse other than I want her to marry my." Ron thought he understood that, but wasn't quite sure why Zabani would want an excuse. Must be some Slytherin thing.

Blaise sat back down at the Slytherin table smiling.

"Done groveling?"

"Jealous because I had the balls to do that?"

"Give her the jewelry, or beg her brother to understand?"

"Both."

"That's why I'm glad Granger doesn't have a brother."

A few minutes later they saw Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Paraviti leave the Great Hall. Probably some girl thing. They always went to the bathroom in packs. The "buddy system."

"We have to go." Pansy and Veronica quickly made some excuses and left.

"That was odd." Draco nodded and thought back to when the girls were in the Head's common room.

"Something is amiss." She was up to something.

"Draco, they probably have to go to the bathroom."

"Remember the day we caught Pansy and Veronica in the Head's Common?" Blaise remembered what happened after that, but for the sake of argument nodded his head. "And since when do Slytherins and Griffyndor's go to the bathroom together?"

"I see your point. Maybe they just have to go at the same time. Nothing's up."

"Okay, so how do we stay the other person for over an hour?" Veronica knew about the Polyjuice Potion- who didn't? - But to stay for over an hour as someone else?

"Add more hair." Hermione grinned in remembrance of Harry and Draco.

"How do you know?" Pansy had seen the grin, and could have sworn it was Slytherin.

"Read it somewhere." Hermione covered and continued. "I think it should just be an open area, and the stage should have several poles, and if the guys wanna go private, there are rooms off to the side."

"Good idea." Pansy thought of strip clubs and decided that was every man's dream.

"Is it only going to be us four? I think we need some other people." Veronica wasn't sure how many guys worked Friday Night Special, but she was guessing more than four.

"Bring along a friend. That gives us eight. Ginny and I will work backstage, making sure everything runs smoothly." Everyone nodded and Hermione thought that was all for now. "Tomorrow, at 3:00 pm, Head's Common?" Everyone agreed and filed out of the bathroom.

"Good thing-"Ginny stopped talking as she saw Blaise and Draco standing by the other wall. "Good thing you talked to my brother."

"Uh-huh. What were you all doing in the loo?"

"Zabani, it's a bathroom, what do you think we were doing?" Hermione hugged Draco, still feeling hurt about not getting a present and telling herself to stop being ridiculous.

"I honestly have no idea what girls do in the bathroom"

"At least you're honest. We were-"

"Hermione don't you dare tell him we were changing tampons!" Hermione gaped at Ginny then looked quickly at Draco and saw his grimace.

"Sorry, Gin, looks like you just did." Ginny blushed and thought of when she was really supposed to start. Would Blaise know periods didn't last three weeks?

"Sorry, Draco, no sex for at least a week." Hermione was really supposed to start on Thursday, but since she was on muggle birth control, her periods were only three days long. Draco groaned and thought of the pain he was going to have later.

"We better go to class." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and walked quickly down the hall.

"I hate Aunt Flow." Draco would have laughed at Blaise but was lost in thought. All of them had to change tampons, all at the same time? Why hadn't Hermione told him she'd started?

"Good thinking, Gin. Just when Draco and I start having sex again you ruin it with imaginary periods!" Hermione thought of the lack of sex and could have cried.

"Sorry, it was the first thing that came to my mind, and it just popped out."

"I guess it's alright. My mouth is going to be sore for a while that's all." Ginny giggled, and finally had to brace herself against a nearby wall for support. "What?" This made Ginny laugh even harder.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just that, Hermione Granger, Griffyndor Ice Goddess, is blowing Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Let's go. We're going to be late for transfiguration."

"Today, we will be transfiguring an object into clothing. This may seem easy, but when you actually try it, it may become a daunting task. By the end of the hour I want one outfit. You may begin."

Hermione took a piece of parchment and concentrated on transfiguring it into an article of clothing. She opened her eyes to find a pair of boxers. A silver and green pair of boxers. So what if her mind traveled slightly? It didn't mean anything.

"Whatcha got there, Mya?" Ginny saw the boxers and smirked. "Planning what he's going to wear on the honeymoon?"

"Ginny, it's not funny!" Ginny sobered and looked at Hermione. Really looked. There was something different. A glow, a confidence, something she didn't have before.

"You're in love. You love him." Hermione sank into her chair.

"Gin. We're not like you and Blaise. We can't be in love."

"But you are."

"I can't be. Drop it. Please, Ginny, drop it." Hermione concentrated again and found a bright blue men's t-shirt in her hand. She growled and threw the shirt down. It was a blue that would bring out his eyes. Then Hermione was struck by a thought. She grinned and concentrated at her task.

Draco concentrated on his piece of parchment and help up a gold and red thong.

"Got somebody on your mind? Imagining what she wears under her clothes?" He already knew but that didn't stop him from growling his response.

"Not funny, Blaise! Not funny at all!" Blaise looked at Draco, the inner sort of peace he had instead of all his anger, his eyes followed his Griffyndor everywhere she went.

"You got it bad."

"Blaise, shove it."

"It's not that bad, Drake. Not really."

"Yes it is. We can't. We shouldn't."

"You do."

"I can't. Drop it. Blaise, please drop it." Blaise nodded and let his friend brood. When he looked over and Draco was holding a matching bra he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Blaise!" Then he was struck by an idea.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Catherine and Peter Granger looked at the man dressed in all black on their doorstep. He had dark brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. They had never seen him before in their lives. You couldn't tell what brand his clothes were, couldn't tell his build. All was hidden. But his aura, his aura was as dark as his clothing.

"Yes. Can we help you?"

"No, afraid not." Two shots rang out in the dark, followed by footsteps running. Two bodies fell to the ground, slowly getting covered in blood. Later the police would find and envelope addressed to Hermione Granger.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot. I wish I owned Tom Felton but I'm not that lucky.

Chapter 10. Surprise

"Send for Hermione Granger immediately. Tell her nothing." Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger. "Send for Draco Malfoy as well." The house elf that was almost to the door nodded and scurried away.

"Albus, what is it?" Dumbledore looked up at Damien.

"Tragedy. Hate. Spite." He shook his head and looked down at the muggle police report, and the unopened envelope addresses to Hermione Granger.

"Does it involve Draco? Is he injured?" A ghost of a smile touched Dumbledore's lips.

"He is a healthy, a perfectly healthy teenage boy."

"Is he involved?"

"I don't know. Indirectly maybe or not at all." Dumbledore straightened at the knock on the door. The door opened and revealed his two favorite students.

"Please, sit. Gingersnap?" Hermione and Draco sat, but declined the sweets.

"Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this. There has been… unfortunate news that has traveled to Hogwarts." Hermione's heart stopped. She had expected this news to come during the war, or right after Voldermort's disappearance, but not now. "Your parents have been killed." Hermione hung her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Draco looked at Hermione and didn't know what to do, what to say, if there was anything to say. He reached for her hand, just to let her know he was there.

"When?" Hermione's hand was ice cold in Draco's warm hand.

"Last night." Good news travels fast.

"How?" Hermione was expecting him to say they couldn't be sure what spell or spells was used.

"The police report states bullet wounds, to the heart." Hermione's head snapped up.

"They were shot?"

"Bullet wounds? Shot?" Draco had no idea what either was.

"Muggles have guns; you load them with bullets and shot things with them. They were originally used for hunting animals for food, and then someone made them to shot humans." Dumbledore smiled. Even in tragedy she was Hermione Granger.

"Muggles hunt one another?"

"Huh? No. They shot one another. I'll show you." At Draco's expression of terror Hermione quickly added, "In a western. Can I see the police report?" Hermione held out her hand and she quickly read everything.

"No suspects. Who would do this? They were dentists." Hermione felt the tears rolling down her cheeks but couldn't stop them.

"The police found this." Dumbledore handed her the envelope. She examined it, and then tore it open.

_Hermione Granger,_

_This is in no way a form of blame on you. Stay away from the wizarding world. When you are of age, stay away from them. Don't stay in contact with anyone involved in the wizarding world. If you do no heed this warning, I'll kill everyone you love. Even Mr. Malfoy._

Seeker of Justice

Hermione dropped the note and let the tears fall freely. Draco picked up the note, read, it, then snatched Hermione and held her in his arms.

"Hermione, don't let them get to you."

"Draco, they killed my parents because I'm a witch!" Draco held her tighter and kissed her head.

"Miss Granger, there is a prophecy. One that states that teens from opposite houses will join together and bring down evil before ruling the wizarding world. Righting the wrongs that have been in our lives for so long. People seen to think that those teen are Draco and Yourself. If you're not in the wizarding world, you can't affect the wizarding world. Whoever killed your parents did so because of the prophecy." Hermione was speechless, how do you respond to something like that.

"Is that why I'm Head Boy? Is that why Harry Potter isn't?"

"No, you're Head Boy because you're the top of your class in the areas the Miss Granger is not. You are the brightest boy of your age. Mister Potter is not Head Boy because you are our first pick and accepted the responsibility." Draco was pacified by this answer. He was holding Hermione's hand but neither seemed to notice.

"Miss Granger, if you would like to visit Mrs. Pomfrey in the hospital wing, you may be excused from class." Hermione was dazed, confused, and slightly disoriented.

"No, I'm not going to let them take me from my studies. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want my Head Girl overworked." Hermione could only not. She was going to cry. "Please excuse Mr. Malfoy and myself as we have other business to attend to." Hermione got up and kissed Draco before exiting.

"Nice little woman you have there." Draco whipped around expecting Lucius, instead found himself looking at a man with family resemblance, but one he didn't remember ever knowing.

"Excuse me?" The man chuckled and repeated his earlier statement.

"Yeah, I like her enough." The man laughed this time. "Is there something I should know?"

"Draco, my dear boy, I'm your great-grandfather that no one talks about. I didn't believe in our family hate of all things muggle. I became Head Master of Hogwarts and was practically disowned." The entire announcement was said so proudly, Draco was sure toddlers used the same tone when they finally pottied in the toilet.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Ah, well, I see where your heart lies, and I want you to know that if Lucius disowns you, there will be no heir to carry on the family name."

"So, it doesn't matter what I do? He can't throw me out." The thought brightened his whole outlook. He could marry Hermione, and the family couldn't stop him. He almost smiled.

"It's good to know someone in this family has brain cells." Draco smirked at Damien's picture.

"I must have inherited them."

Hermione continued the rest of the day in a haze. Harry and Ron tried to lift her spirits. Ginny was there for her to cry on, and before she knew it, she was lying on the couch in the Head's Dorm.

She didn't hear the rain outside, but if she did she would have thought it perfect that it rained today, something to match her mood, and she had always loved the rain. She didn't see the flickering light from the fire a few feet in front of her. If she had she would have been put in a trance, and would have forgotten the pain, if only for a moment. She didn't feel the heat from the flames so near to her, and didn't think she would feel heat ever again in her life. All she saw were her parents. Her loving parents that had always been there for her. Always held her when she cried always comforted when she was afraid. Now they were gone. Ripped away from her. She didn't know tears were falling down her cheeks until Draco spoke. She hadn't even known he was there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He'd sat down on a chair, had been watching her, wondering what could be said to help her through this. Wondering what he could do for her.

"I can't believe they're gone. It hasn't even sunk in all the way, and yet, I already miss them."

"I would have liked to meet them. To meet the people that created and raised you." He didn't add the woman he loved. He figured it was the wrong time, all things considered.

"My father wanted to meet you. Have a man to man talk with you. He didn't hate, just the pain you caused me. He wanted to know, to know why you were so horrible. When I explained about your father, and what I knew about your mum, he wanted to meet you even more." Hermione remembered all the times her father had asked to meet Draco. What if she had actually let them meet each other?

"I'm not sure how I would have taken to meeting a muggle. I probably would have insulted him with my ignorance."

"No. My father didn't insult easy. He would have found a way to teach you without you ever knowing you had learned something." Hermione laughed then continued, remembering the way things used to be. "I was never allowed to do work when I went home. School was for work, home was for life."

"That's why you're a bookworm here."

"My father figured I'd be a happier person if I threw myself into whatever I did one hundred percent. He was right." Hermione grew silent thinking about what she would say to her father, if she had one more chance to tell him anything.

"What about your mum?"

"My mum was wonderful. She would have loved me no matter what I did. Her only request was that I be happy. She also insisted that I learn how to cook." Hermione laughed remembering the first time she tried to cook anything. She had over salted the dish, then burned it beyond redemption, so her father had gotten pizza saying she one hundred percent sure knew how to burn things, and this was the worse it was going to be.

"Did they accept you? As a witch?" Hermione looked at Draco, he'd never seen her so beautiful. He wanted to capture this moment, and remember how she looked now, with her hair all over, and her eyes big and wide, her mouth pouty but proud. He wanted to bottle this moment so on days when he had nothing, he could remember this.

"They loved it. I guess Huxley was right. The things we love destroy us."

"No. Hermione, you had nothing to do with this. You're not to blame. Some idiot who was afraid of what might happen is." Draco picked her up and hugged her against him.

"I didn't-didn't even get to s-s-sa-say g-good-bye." Draco could have killed the man responsible with his bare hands.

"Hermione, I'm sure they know."

"They wouldn't be dead if it weren't' for me. If I weren't a witch."

"Hermione, you can't blame yourself for being who you are."

"Why? It killed them!"

"They wouldn't want that. Your parents wouldn't have wanted you hating yourself, or blaming yourself. You're happy being a witch, they were happy you were a witch. They wouldn't have wanted you to hate something that was so much a part of yo9u. They wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself for something you had no control over." Hermione stared at Draco, shocked that he had said the most beautiful thing to her, and mesmerized that he knew her parents so well form what she'd just told him.

"I love you." She hadn't meant to say it. It had just come out, but now that she had said it, she didn't want to take them back. Draco was shocked that she loved him, but he knew he couldn't hide it anymore.

"I love you, too."


	11. AN:

AN: Okay, so I know that polls are not allowed, that's why this is not a poll but a customer service survey.

I am always open to reviewers throwing their ideas at me. So, if you have a thought that you would like to see implemented go ahead and tell me. I may or may not use it.

I was thinking about writing another fanfic, and wanted the audience's opinion because if you don't have an audience, you don't have anything! I was thinking of doing another Draco/Hermione or a Blaise/Ginny, and if you have any input, tell me. If you want someone else tell me, again, I may or may not use it.

Flames are always welcome. I really just want to know what everyone thinks of the story. If you hate something, let me know! I will do my best to fix it, or to ignore the best to my abilities. (I love when people tell me they are confused, or don't understand something I wrote…It means they were paying attention, or curiosity is killing the cat. I hope that when I reply, satisfaction brought it back.)

This story is as much mine as it is yours, I wouldn't still be writing if people didn't review. I'll try to get Chapter 11. Wednesday, Three more days to go. Up as soon as possible. I have to write it first, but great things are happening soon.

BTW/SPOILER: Projects are explained, and more things are brought to light. Feelings are coming to the surface as control is taken away. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, and to all my fans that don't totally hate me. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I went out of town, and had total writer's block. I'm better now, and actually have new ideas that I hope everyone will love, because this story is just getting started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the plot, and some characters. I'd like to own Tom Felton, but God doesn't love me enough to let me have even one night. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 12: Wednesday, Three More Days.

"Hermione, I have something for you." Draco took Hermione's hand and took her upstairs. Now was a moment that he deemed the perfect moment. This was the time he was waiting for to give her the necklace. Hermione frowned, they had just told each other that they loved each other. This isn't how she thought it would be, or even how she planned it. Now he was supposed to take her out to dinner or do something romantic. Not tug her up the stairs saying that he had something to show her. She'd already seen his wand, and knew just about all the tricks he could do with it.

"Close your eyes. Quick!" Draco put his hands over her eyes, then making sure she wasn't looking went to the bedside table and snatched the box out of his drawer.

Draco opened the box and gently kissed Hermione. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. He could admit that now, and he wanted to give her everything in the world, starting with this necklace.

"Okay. You can open your eyes." Hermione opened her eyes and her mouth fell open.

"Draco, it's beautiful." Hermione examined the two silver snakes intertwined with a dragon holding a garnet stone with a gold lion etched into the stone. She felt its power ebbing from the dragon. "Draco, it's perfect." How could she have ever hated him. He was perfect, and so sweet.

"You really like it?"

"Of course!" Hermione hugged Draco, then turned and handed him back the necklace so that he could put it around her neck.

"I picked it out with Blaise, the weekend before he gave Ginny the ring." Hermione thought back to that weekend. During that weekend, Draco had opened up his business, if Hermione remembered correctly, and they hadn't even been dating then. Not that they were dating now, but they were close now, back then, it wasn't serious.

"You had the necklace the entire time?"

"Yeah, I mean- it's just that- I wanted-"Hermione smiled and kissed Draco.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Hermione. " Draco led her to the bed, pulling her close to him, so that their breaths were one. He stroked Hermione's hair, soothing her and himself at the same time.

"I love the way you feel. You're so comfortable." Draco smirked down at Hermione lying against his body, her head on his shoulder. Normally he would hate to be called comfortable, what man liked to be called comfortable? He was completely elated. As long as Hermione was comfortable, she was going to stay, so if she thought he was comfortable, so be it. Draco felt Hermione's breathe even out, and kissed the top of her head.

"No matter what happens, my little one, I'm going to protect you."

"Today everyone will be making a smaller side potion that will be added to the parent potion. This potion is deadly if made incorrectly, or if added at the incorrect time." Neville's groan punctuated Snape's speech.

"Does this potion explode?" Snape looked at Pansy like she grew another head. She'd never asked a question in his class, or anyone else's for that matter. Since when was Parkinson smart?

"Yes, they can explode. It can cause injuries that are deadly or irreparable, but it won't injure the potion." Neville moaned and lowered his head. He was going to die, he just knew it. Everyone was right; he was going to die before he was eighteen and before he had sex.

"Don't worry, Neville, our potion is going to be fine." Sahara was Neville's partner, and everyone was sorry for her, but she liked Neville. He was funny, and smart, and he was charming in his own way.

"It's not the potion I'm worried about." Snape chuckled and tapped his wand against the board, the ingredients and directions appeared on the board. Snake hair, alligator spine, moonbeam, night flower, and olive oil are mixed together first.

Neville added two ingredients when they started sizzling and popping.

"I don't think that's supposed to be happening." Sparks began flying out of their cauldron, and Snape stood up just as the potion exploded everywhere. Neville didn't even think, he just grabbed Sahara and threw her on the ground before lying down on top of her.

"Oh, Merlin! Professor, we only added two ingredients!" Neville moaned and rolled off of Sahara. "Is he going to be okay?" Sahara was sure that not many males in the class would have protected their partner, especially one that was from another class.

"Think of it this way, sis, now you can finish the potion correctly." The Ravenclaws in the classroom snickered along with the Slytherins.

"Michael, that isn't funny! He could be seriously injured! If he hadn't of thrown me on the ground this would be me!" Michael stopped laughing then. No matter what, his sister was his first priority, and knowing that Neville saved her didn't sit well with him. Guys didn't just save girls to save them, unless they were gay. There was a reason, and if that klutz thought he had a chance with his sister, he had another think coming.

"Mister Longbottom is going to be fine. He's going to be in an immense amount of pain, but he's going to be fine. I have some ointment that can be applied to the burns and boils." Sahara started to take off his robes to see if the potion seeped through and got to that skin too.

"Sahara, do you really think you have to take off his clothes?" Michael wasn't happy by his sisters' actions. Why would anyone take Longbottom's clothes off? There was no reason to undress the boy. Before anyone could say another word, another potion exploded.

"Finnigan, why did your potion explode?"

"If I knew, it wouldn't have exploded." His explosion was more of a blast of pressure. Snape felt his ribs to see if anything was broken, nothing was so he looked around for Seamus' partner.

"Where's Michelle?"

"If I knew…" Snape nodded. Finnigan had gotten saddled with some new student that happened to be a flake.

"Are you okay?" Seamus looked up at the voice and saw Wendy Vannessa. The girl gave him butterflies, and any girl that gave him butterflies was untrustworthy.

"Fine." The sharp answer and tone of voice threw Wendy off. He always gave her nasty looks and always used clipped tones.

"I was only asking how you were. No need to-."

"I said I was fine." Harry looked over at Seamus, then at Wendy. What was going on? Seamus was nice to everyone, and Wendy was only being nice.

"Hey, Seamus, where's the flake?" Seamus snorted, a sound that told Harry that Seamus wasn't mad. His partner barely showed up, ever. No one saw her around Hogwarts. It was like she only existed about once every blue moon.

"Only Merlin knows. I don't really care either." Harry laughed and Seamus went back to work. He may not have a reliable partner, but he would make this damn potion, and correctly.

"What's his story?" Wendy hoped she sounded casual, but thought she failed horribly.

"Seamus?" At Wendy's nod Harry shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"Well, does he have a girlfriend? Any family nearby? Run ins with the bobbies?" Harry almost laughed, but caught it at a grin.

"He's single, his family lives in London, and he's no criminal."

"Does he want a girlfriend?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Harry was highly amused by this whole conversation, mostly because he knew that Seamus didn't trust her.

"He doesn't like me. I'm not his type." Harry almost told her that Seamus didn't have a type, but he realized that the statement wouldn't make Wendy feel any better.

"Well, I can't help." Harry looked over at Blaise and Veronica. I have my own problems.

"Okay, Hermione, everything is ready."

"Everything?" Hermione felt empty, but said nothing. How were they going to help anyway? She didn't even know what was wrong with her. "Music, outfits, routines, questionnaires?" Pansy and Veronica looked uncomfortable for a moment then decided to be honest.

"Well, with everything you had going on we decided to help."

"And, well, we did everything we could. We just wanted to do what we could for a friend." Hermione felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at Pansy and Veronica.

"Thanks. You guys are awesome. Let's get the word out so we have costumers." Hermione hugged Ginny, Pansy, and Veronica before heading to the owlery.

Draco was heading to the Quidditch Pitch to watch Slytherins compete for the coveted Quidditch positions. He had been named Captain of the Slytherin team, and Seeker. It was hard to believe school only started two weeks ago.

"We have company." Blaise nodded toward the direction of the stands and Draco followed his gaze.

"Tryouts are closed, Potter. Slytherins only."

"Dream on, Malfoy. We have competition." Harry handed Draco the flyer he found in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hogwarts Dolls?" Draco read the paper quickly then handed it to Blaise. "Who do you think it is?"

"There are only a couple of people smart, savvy, and hot enough to do something like this."

"That's what I thought. Hermione and Ginny are behind this." Draco thought it was brilliant that the girls were doing this, he just hoped Hermione didn't plan on participating because he wouldn't allow that.

"Ginny is not shaking it for the male population of Hogwarts. She's just not." Harry laughed and patted Blaise on the shoulder.

"Try telling that to Ginny. She's going to do what she's going to do."

"Thanks, Harry. Don't mention this to the girls."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry left Draco and Blaise to the tryouts.

"They're sneaky. Very, very sneaky." Draco thought back to all the times that the girls had acted weird, and thought it all made sense now. Then again, who would have thought that Hermione Granger was head of an underground gentleman's club?

"Yeah." He would do what he had to do, but Ginny was not going to do anything for anyone but him. Blaise would pay his entire heritance if he had to, but no way was she going to be a Hogwarts Doll.

Draco walked into the common room and heard quiet sobbing. There was a fire going and Hermione was bawling her eyes out. The sobs were rocking her body, and although Hermione was only crying quietly, he knew she was barely holding on.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up and Draco saw the surprise. She didn't want him to see her like this. For some reason it hurt that she didn't want to share everything with him, even the horribly sad times. Then her expression changed and Draco sat down on the couch, pulling Hermione onto his lap, so she was straddling him.

"They're really gone, Draco. They're never coming back. They're not going to be there when I get home. They're not going to be there with me when I get married. Or have kids… They really are dead." Draco help Hermione as violent sobs took over, and she buried her head in his shoulder. Draco gently rocked back and forth while Hermione cried. He didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't know what to say to make her stop crying, but also because he knew there was nothing he could say to make the pain go away. He'd seen his mother when Lucius was taken to Azkaban, he could only imagine what she would have been like if he had died. "I didn't even get to say good-bye!" Draco kissed Hermione's head and murmured, "I know. I know."

"I'm alone." Hermione was thinking of everything her parents were going to miss in her life, and everything that she was going to miss that they did. She felt hollow, like she had nothing left to give, or gain. She felt soulless. How was she supposed to go on when she didn't even get to say good-bye? She didn't get to hug them one more time, or to kiss them one more time. She didn't have the chance to now either.

"You're not alone. I'm here for you."

"For now. What about later. What about forever and always?" Draco just held Hermione. She was right. He probably wouldn't be there for her forever and always. Did he even want to be? Did he want to marry her? He'd never thought of marrying anyone. Then again, he'd never held a girl when she was crying. He'd never held a girl period.

"It won't always hurt this bad." Hermione just sobbed against him and he hoped he would be there for as long as she wanted him. He didn't want anything to happen to ruin anything between them. Nothing would be more horrible than losing Hermione. Nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. If I did I would have all the money I could ever want, and a beautiful metallic blue Mustang. I don't own the Mustang, so I don't own Harry Potter. LOL.

Chapter 13. One More Day.

Hermione walked into the Head's Common. What a day. The whole week passed like a blur. The only things she really remembered were her parents dying, crying all over Draco, and studying. Studying helped clear her mind. When she wasn't studying she was crying, when she wasn't crying she was studying.

"Draco?" Friday's he was gone, but soon she'd be gone on Saturday's. "It's cool, Ginny, he's not here."

"So, you ready?"

"Yeah. We have enough girls. We can run it. We should be fine."

"Everything's ready, and all we have to do is show up."

"Good. People know about it, it's going around."

"What's going around?" Blaise walked out of the bathroom, and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Some type of virus." Hermione knew it was going around so she didn't feel so bad about the lie.

"Yeah-huh. Everything's ready for what?" Hermione glared at Blaise. Did he always ask so many questions? Draco followed Blaise down the stairs, enjoying the look on Hermione's face.

"Could it be Hogwarts Dolls?" Both girls looked over at Draco. He never beat around the bush for long.

"You guys suck." Blaise kissed Ginny and laughed.

"Are you going to show up?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to dance?" Draco stayed at the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't going to move unless she said the right thing.

"I hadn't planned on it. I was going to run things behind stage with Ginny."

"Good."

"What do you mean 'good'?"

"It means just exactly what it means. Good. I don't want u dancing for anyone but me." Hermione snuggles closer to Draco and kissed his neck.

"Good thing there's only you."

"Draco? How long have you known?" Hermione was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Blaise and Ginny were long gone.

"Since Potter showed me the advertisement." Hermione jumped into the bed and covered Draco with her body. "Hermione, you're naked." Hermione giggled and kissed him.

"I know." Hermione shimmied down the length of Draco's body and pulled off his boxers.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Well, you're going to be gone for hours. I just want you thinking of me."

"Believe me, I already am." Hermione giggled when she felt his hard-on.

"It's not funny, my love." Hermione grabbed his shaft and pressed it to her clit, rubbing her vagina against him, but never allowing him to enter her. Draco grabbed Hermione's hips, "Merlin, Hermione." Draco groaned, and bit her nipple. Hermione let out a moan of satisfaction, and rummaged throw the nightstand table.

"Hermione, I hate those muggle things. I don't feel enough of you."

"Are you pouting?" Hermione shut the drawer and looked down at Draco.

"Malfoy's don't pout." Hermione laughed and tied one of his hands to the headboard. "What are you doing, Hermione?" Hermione smirked and tied his other hand to the other side of the headboard. "Now I have to marry you because you. You have the Malfoy smirk."

"Thought you'd never ask." Hermione arched her back and took all of Malfoy inside her.

"Hermione." He was breathless in minutes. He didn't know how she did it, but the girl always left him breathless but wanting more. Her moans, and ragged breathing were pushing him closer to the edge, and when Draco felt her first orgasm he almost lost it.

"Fuck." Draco threw his head back and concentrated on not coming too soon.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no! Faster." Hermione kissed Draco then leaned forward, completely ending all contact between their bodies. Although he loved the view of Hermione's breasts he really wanted to come. "What are you doing? Don't stop."

"Are you whining?"

"Malfoy's don't whine." Hermione untied one hand then the other. "Thank Merlin." Draco rolled Hermione onto the bed and rammed into her. Hermione could barely keep up with Draco and all she could think about was how good he felt, and that she never wanted this feeling to end.

"Oh… Draco!" Hermione couldn't stop all the moans, it seemed like with every breath she took she moaned again.

"Yes, baby?"

"Please… Don't stop." Hermione had another orgasm and this time Draco couldn't stop himself. He kissed her throat and chest, then rolled onto his side to watch her.

"I like you trying new things."

"Me too. You truly are a sex god." Draco couldn't help the smirk that traveled across his face. He wondered if that would ever get old. He hoped not.

"You, my Gryffindor, are fantastic too."

"You only came once." Draco saw her pout and almost laughed. She really had no idea what she did to him.

"Yeah, but it was awesome, and I wouldn't mind doing it again. My way." Draco sucked Hermione's breast into his mouth, waited for her moan, then tied her hands to the headboard. Draco entered her using slow, light strokes that had Hermione giggling.

"Draco! Stop teasing."

"Tell me how you want it." Hermione leaned as far forward as the restraints allowed her then whispered the command into Draco's ear.

"Merlin you're dirty." Draco followed Hermione's directions and soon got lost in her body. Merlin he loved sex with Hermione. He could never get enough of her. He felt Hermione tighten around his member. He knew he'd never get tired of sex with her.

Draco got to the Room of Requirement a little late, but Blaise could handle things for a while without Draco there. He really did love her, and she really did love him, but when he had joked about marriage, deep down he really did want to propose, and for her to say yes, and not being said jokingly.

"Hey, dude, you have to cut back on the sex." Blaise shook his head and got things ready for the next girl.

"It's not my fault she can't keep her hands off me. I try to tell her but when she jumps on me naked, I can't say no."

"Blame it on the girl. Yeah, that's smart."

"Okay, Blaise, we know you haven't gotten any in a while, but it's not Draco's fault you forgot how to self serve." Harry demonstrated the motion and Draco laughed out loud.

"You would know about self service, Potter."

"Not really. Since we started this thing Veronica from Slytherin has been coming in. She doesn't' know it's really me, and I'd like to keep it that way, for now. Girls in Slytherin are freaky." Because Harry had a dreamy look on his face Blaise snarled.

"I never did her." Harry looked at Draco then grinned.

"I know. She told me to be gentle the first time."

"Merlin! Does everyone around here get laid besides me?"

"Blaise, what did you do to Ginny?"

"Oh, so automatically it's my fault? No, she's been on her bleeding period for two weeks."

"Yes, Blaise that's what girls do on their period. They bleed."

"Ha ha ha, not fucking funny."

"Veronica's here. Remember, Blaise, you do it like this." Harry demonstrated again, and chuckled when Blaise growled.

"I hope he has trouble getting a hard-on."

"That's harsh."

"What's harsh in my ten day hard-on."

Draco walked into the bedroom he shared with Hermione, stripped down, then crawled into his side of the bed, drawing Hermione against his body and kissing the top of her head.

"Night, sweetie." Hermione snuggled closer to Draco, she'd been restless all night, but was relaxed when she felt Draco breathing.

"Night, baby." Hermione turned her head enough to kiss his chest.

"Wanna mess around?" Hermione giggled, rolled over and shoved Draco down on his back to straddle him.

"Wanna tell Blaise to apologize to Ginny?" Draco laughed then grabbed Hermione's hips before sitting up to kiss her. "Done." Draco growled when he landed on top of Hermione, and she wiggled out from under him.

"Catch me first." Hermione dashed out the door, and Draco hoping that he could chase her all his life, raced out after her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and remember the Mustang, same deal.

I just want to thank everyone that reviews my story, and everyone that has put me on their favorites list. THANK YOU! I love you guys.

Chapter 14. Saturday Night

Draco walked down to the Great Hall happy and content and ready to talk to Blaise like he promised Hermione he would do. He had no idea what Blaise had done, or what he would need to do to fix it, but he was going to help. Blaise looked miserable. He was pushing around scrambled eggs, head down, a frown on his face, and he looked like he was miles away from everyone else in the world. This wasn't a Blaise he was used to. This wasn't his best friend.

"What's up?" Blaise looked around and focused on Draco. He really had been light-years away.

"Huh? Oh, nothing I guess." He glanced at the Gryffindor table, then back down at his eggs before tossing his fork on his plate and running both hands threw his hair.

"Okay, what's up with you and Ginny?"

"Ask her."

"I'm asking you." Blaise looked at him, and Draco knew this was deeper than just apologizing.

"I don't fucking know anymore. I try to look out for her and she just ends it. Ask her what the bleeding problem is, because I sure as hell don't." Yeah, this was deeper.

"Well, what did you-"

"He tried to run her life because he's a male chauvinist." Pansy couldn't take anymore of Blaise's 'poor me' bullshit. He knew what his did. "Blaise, grow some balls and admit you were an ass." Draco's eyebrows shot up, and he couldn't believe Pansy, of all people, spoke out. First, asking a question in potions, now her telling Blaise off. Whatever was going on in her private life was not only private, but very altering.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Parkinson."

"No? I know you tried-"

"I tried to look out for her!" Blaise stood up with such force that his chair fell and hit the ground. "Damn! I was trying to be a boyfriend! What does she do? She throws my bloody ring in my face and tells me that it's over. She whines to everyone, and makes me look horrible, but this is what she wanted! This is what she did. This is her doing. So don't sit there and tell me that I was the asshole, because all I did was love her, and all I did was _try_ to be there for her." Blaise looked briefly at the Gryffindor table before looking down at the ground again. "She told me it was over, gave me back my ring, and it is over. Never again will I make that mistake. This is what she _wanted._" Blaise walked out of the Great Hall, quickly followed by a sobbing red head. Public displays were not usually Blaise's style; then again, he'd never loved a woman who broke his heart before. Gave back his ring? Yeah, he was in pain. She threw his love back at him.

Draco got up with Hermione and walked out of the Hall with her. If anyone asked they could always say that they were going to be Head's or that they were going to control the situation like Heads. Or, as a last result, they could always tell people the truth, that they loved each other, and wanted their friends to feel better, or that they wanted to be alone together. Draco sighed. He wasn't sure he would be able to tell a large amount of people that he loved Hermione. He did love her, but actually telling people that he loved her was something else.

"I didn't know." Draco thought that was one the dumbest things he'd ever said.

"Neither did I. I didn't know that she gave him back his ring." They were looking out the window watching Blaise and Ginny go at it on the grounds outside. They were totally secluded, and they had to make sure it stayed that way.

"It's killing him."

"It's killing her. She didn't mean to end it. She didn't think he would leave the way he did. She said he just walked out. She cried all night before telling me, and then cried the whole next day."

"He wouldn't know what to say. He's never been in love before." Hermione nodded and turned to face Draco. "Draco? Don't ever leave me." Draco lowered his head to hers. He wanted to say that he wouldn't. He wanted to tell her that he would always be there for her, but he didn't want to promise something he couldn't carry out. To break his word would hurt far more than him leaving.

Draco and Hermione saw the two outside separate at the same time. Draco headed off to check on Blaise, and Hermione went to check on Ginny.

"Blaise." At the sound of Draco's voice Blaise turned around.

"She's going to kill me."

"I know. When did this happen?"

"Thursday. I told her not to dance for anyone but me. She got pissed, we both said things that were better not said, and then the next thing I know, is I'm catching the ring I gave her before it hits me in the head, and she'd telling me it's over. I didn't even think. I just left. What was I supposed to do?"

"I know it's rough right now, but she loves you, and she didn't mean to end it. You were both mad and weren't thinking right. You're pride and ego got between your love for each other, and if you don't put your differences aside, this is going to kill you." Blaise looked like a light bulb went off and dashed down the hallway again. Back out the doors, and fell on the ground next to Ginny.

"Gin? Ginny, I'm sorry. I just love you so much that I don't know what I'd do if you left me, or if you danced for some other guy." Ginny kissed Blaise and successfully shut him up.

"There will never be anyone else. I'm so sorry." Ginny took the ring off the string he'd used to tie it around his neck with and put it back on her finger. "There have never been any before that mean as much to me as you do, and there will never be another man that I love as much as I love you. I swear to you, that no matter what, no matter what we say, I will never take off your ring again. I never want to lose you Blaise. The thought of it nearly killed me." Blaise hugged Ginny, and Hermione went to stand next to Draco. She knew what it was like to lose someone, and she had hated watching Ginny going threw the same thing she went threw when she first lost her parents. The numbness, then the hurt and pain. She never wanted to watch another person go threw that again. She also never wanted to experience that sort of pain again. Hermione looked up at Draco. She knew she wouldn't feel the pain of losing someone right now, or in a few years from now, but she would feel the pain again. Someday Draco would look at her and know that she wasn't the girl for him, and he would wonder if he'd wasted the last years on some mudblood. She knew the day would come. She just hoped it wouldn't be soon. Actually, honestly, she hoped it never happened. No girl had tamed Draco, and she doubted she was the one that could.

"I'm glad that their back together." Hermione and Draco were walking into the Head's dorm after dinner. They'd spent the day together, and Hermione could almost believe that they were meant for each other. If she forgot the fact that only her friends knew about them dating. Today was the first day that the school had seen them together. Even then, some were saying that it was only head business, or that it was a fluke. What were they going to say when someone asked if they were dating? Hermione shook these thoughts from her head. She was only going to worry herself, or upset Draco. No, the best thing to be while dating, if you could call it that, Draco, was to act emotionally unattached. If she got clingy, he'd be out the door in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, it's great knowing they're going to go the extra mile." Draco wasn't happy. Oh, he could act happy, but he wasn't. He was miserable. They'd spent the whole day together. This would have been great, but every time he'd go to take her hand, she'd move hers. She never acted like she wanted to tell people they were dating. Were they dating? Is that what they were doing? What were they going to do when someone asked? Draco ran his hands threw his hair. Hermione acted so casual about everything. She wasn't clingy like the other girls. Sure, he hated when they clung, but damn it, she wasn't every other girl. He wanted guys to know she belonged to him. Damn it, he wasn't even sure she belonged to him! Wasn't even sure he wanted her to. He just didn't want her to be so casual when he was anything but casual.

"I have to go in a couple of hours." Hermione was really hoping Draco would go, to see her, and what she was doing. For some reason she wanted him to go. To see what she had done. She was just being some dumb girl looking for approval from some guy though. That wasn't her. She didn't need his approval, not that he would go and give his approval, but she wanted it. Draco wanted to go. He wanted to see what she was doing, what she created, but he didn't want to smother her. He didn't want her to think she couldn't live her own life. She was free to do what she wanted. He ignored the sensation in his stomach and told himself that he didn't own her, and it would hurt more when he ended if he didn't get attached. He was going to end it, wasn't he? The thing was, he didn't know anymore.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day on the job."

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Everything and nothing.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong, and nothing's wrong." Draco kissed Hermione when she tried to say something. He didn't want to fight now. He didn't want to fight with Hermione.

Hermione instantly forgot everything she was going to say. How he always seemed to do that she didn't know. That was his talent, and she was thankful that he had it.

"I want you, Hermione." Hermione smirked, and Draco felt his stomach clutch. He hadn't entirely been joking when he'd told Hermione that she would have to marry him. She did have the Malfoy smirk.

"I want you, too, Draco. Take me. Take me now." Hermione wondered how long they could last on just sex. Some day they were both going to get tired of having sex instead of talking, and they couldn't base a relationship on sex. Right now they couldn't get enough, so maybe that was a good thing.

"Okay, girls, this is the moment we've been waiting for. This is the moment the boys have been waiting for. Let's go out there and show them what we have okay. No matter what, we will make them want us." Hermione looked at the girls that her and Ginny had handpicked. They had all cried, laughed, dreamed, talked, and cursed together. They were now closer than they had been since first year.

"Damn skippy they're going to want us." Pansy fluffed her hair a little more, and looked at the door as it opened. The first costumer of the night just strolled in and most of the girls in the room swooned as Harry filled out the questionnaire and then made himself comfortable at one of the poles on stage.

"Veronica. You're up." Hermione hugged Veronica, seeing as the girl was almost shaking with fear. "You're going to be fine, and he's going to love it." Veronica nodded and began making her way to the entrance to wait for her music to start.

"Draco, what are we doing here when we both want to be with them?"

"Blaise, just because we love them doesn't mean we have to be around them all the time."

"Well, you can hang onto your pride, and you can pretend she doesn't have your balls, but I'm going to go watch my girl dance on stage."

"Glad to see you got laid. Finally." Blaise smiled, and got a dreamy look on his face, telling Draco that his friend was fantasizing about those encounters now. Not a sight he wants to envision.

"Yeah, well, I'm leaving, see you later." Draco nodded, as Blaise left. Merlin he wanted to go watch Hermione. She did have his balls but he didn't have let the whole world know. Then again, she did go to his on his first night.

With that thought in his mind Draco practically ran from the room and made his way to the Room of Requirement.

Veronica heard the first notes of 'Buttons' and started her gymnastic meets dance routine.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But u keep fronting (uh) _

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting_

_I like when it's physical gone leave me asking for more _

_I'm a sexy mama _

_And I always get what I wanna _

_I wanna do this thing right on you _

_Do a couple the things that I told you _

_You been saying all the right things all night long _

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

Veronica landed in front of Harry, holding onto the pole, her legs wrapped around it, and he had to swallow the lump that grew in his throat. He couldn't do anything for the lump that grew in his pants, but, well, he hoped to before the night was over.

Veronica saw the look of surprise on his face, and smirked, knowing he was hooked now. She also realized that she'd been sleeping with the real Harry Potter. Why else would Harry Potter come to watch her dance? That was awesome because she couldn't have imagined losing her virginity to anyone else. She'd wanted to lose it to Harry, but didn't think she had a chance because she was a Slytherin, and he was a Gryffindor, but then Friday Night Special had changed that. She had a chance. Now she was very happy to learn that it was the real Harry the whole time.

_Baby can't you see, these clothes are coming off me _

_This heat coming from this beat _

_I'm about to blow I don't think you know_

Harry was about to blow, he knew that. Watching Veronica brought new meaning to 'cruel and unusual punishment'. He didn't think he was going to live to graduate. Not with her tormenting him. Veronica brought her leg up and Harry shifted, hoping to relieve some pressure in his pants, but it only made it worse.

Veronica saw Harry's growing discomfort. She hoped he'd asked for a room, or a second dance, or something, because she didn't want their time to end.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But u keep fronting (uh) _

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But u keep fronting (uh) _

_Saying what u gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting_

_I like when it's physical gone leave me asking for more _

_I'm a sexy mama _

_And I always get what I wanna _

_I wanna do this thing right on you _

_Do a couple the things that I told you_

_You been saying all the right things all night long _

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

Veronica heard the door open and close to the Room of Requirement, but the only people in the room were her and Harry. No one else but him. Hermione was right, it wasn't that bad, and he loved it.

Harry groaned and thought he was going to die.

"Hey, mate." Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sat down next to him, and he only mumbled something incoherently in response.

_You say your a big boy but I can't agree _

_Cuz the love you said you had ain't been put on me _

_I wonder, if I'm just to much for you wonder _

_Don't my kiss just make you just wonder _

_What I got next for you what you wanna do _

_Take the chance to recognize that this could be yours _

_I can see just like those guys that your game don't agree _

_Baby cant you see these clothes are coming off me _

_I'm about to blow I don't think you know_

Oh, I'm a big boy, and once this song is over, I'm going to prove how big I am. Harry made that his mission, to show her that he was a man, and that he was a big boy.

Veronica saw the gleam in his eye and almost moaned, and jumped into his arms. She didn't think he knew, but he was now leaning onto the stage. She could laugh with joy. This was everything and so much more.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But u keep fronting (uh) _

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting_

_I like when it's physical gone leave me asking for more _

_I'm a sexy mama _

_And I always get what I wanna _

_I wanna do this thing right on you _

_Do a couple the things that I told you _

_You been saying all the right things all night long _

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

He really loved this song, but when was it going to end. He wanted Veronica so bad. He didn't think he'd ever wanted a woman so much in his life. He wanted to prove to Veronica that he was a man, that he could be her man, and that he didn't want any other woman but him. That is, if this was the real Veronica. He knew how things worked in Friday Night Special, but he didn't know if they had the same rules. He would just have to see.

Veronica put everything she had into the dance. She hoped he noticed all the little things she threw in there that no one else would understand. The little things that she did when she was alone with Harry. Only he would know about them because he was the only guy she'd done anything with.

_C'mon baby loosen up my buttons babe _

_Loosen up my buttons babe _

_Baby wont you loosen up my buttons babe _

_Loosen up my buttons babe _

_Baby wont you loosen up my buttons babe _

_Loosen up my buttons babe _

_Baby wont you loosen up my buttons babe _

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

Harry saw Veronica cross her fingers and flick her wrist. Veronica, or the Veronica that he slept with did that sometimes if he played music for her. Did she do that around other people, or only by herself, or only with people that she slept with? He was the only guy she had slept with. This was his Veronica. Harry smiled and he couldn't wait for the song to end.

Veronica knew when Harry did that she was the real Veronica. Veronica smiled back and almost sighed when she heard that the song was almost done.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But u keep fronting (uh) _

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting_

_I like when it's physical gone leave me asking for more _

_I'm a sexy mama _

_And I always get what I wanna _

_I wanna do this thing right on you _

_Do a couple the things that I told you _

_You been saying all the right things all night long _

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

Harry stood up and put his hands on the stage, and prayed that Veronica would come to him soon. This pain was almost unbearable. He saw her slow her motions and knew the song was almost over.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh) _

_But u keep fronting (uh) _

_Saying what you gonna do to me (uh-huh) _

_But I ain't seen nutting_

_I like when it's physical gone leave me asking for more _

_I'm a sexy mama _

_And I always get what I wanna _

_I wanna do this thing right on you _

_Do a couple the things that I told you _

_You been saying all the right things all night long _

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

Veronica slid across the stage to Harry, and she was surprised when he picked her up off the stage, and began carrying her away.

"The song isn't over, Harry."

"I don't care."

"But the dance isn't over."

"Veronica, I can't wait anymore. You're lucky I'm taking you to a room instead of taking you on stage, which I was tempted to do." Veronica giggled and kissed Harry, letting her tongue wonder into his, and tasting him. Something she thought she would only be able to do on Friday nights.

"There is nothing to laugh about. Which room do we get."

"One." Harry shoved the door open, then tossed Veronica onto the bed before the door was even shut. "Harry!"

"Believe me, I'm joining you." Harry shut the door and jumped onto the bed on top of Veronica. Veronica giggles, then moaned when Harry shifted to have his leg between hers. Merlin, she loved this boy.

Draco had seen Harry cart Veronica off to his cave, and laughed. He saw the poles, the girls dancing, and the boys fascinated by them. Hermione knew how to throw a party when she wanted to throw a party. Draco filled out the questionnaire and hoped that Hermione would come soon. This he couldn't wait for. He wanted her to dance for him, and he wanted everyone to know that Hermione was his. He was going to stake his claim, and he didn't care what anyone had to say, or what anyone did. Hermione was going to be his. He'd decided that when he couldn't spend an evening away from her. Some day, she would be his wife. He would see to it.

AN: I would like to thank Goddess of life and death for suggesting that I use 'Buttons' from The Pussycat Dolls. I love that song! Oh, and if you hadn't guessed, this is just part of Hogwarts Dolls big night. (I just noticed that it was Hogwarts Dolls, and I used a song from The Pussycat Dolls. Sorry, I get amused easily. Lol)


End file.
